Baffy III
by BouffonneNigtmaere
Summary: Baffy tercera parte bueno espero que les guste la continuacion de este escrito... hehe.. gracias por todo su apoyo! aprecio mucho sus comentarios, objeciones, sugerencias, requests! lo que sea! XD Daffy x Bugs
1. Chapter 1

Atónito… esa era la palabra que describía su falta de habla en esos momentos, precisamente se encontraba en estado de shock, mientras que la sensación de algo rompiéndose en su pecho hizo que un fuerte ardor le recorriera el cuerpo. No quería llorar… seria tonto el llorar por algo que no había sido más que una loca idea que en algún momento creyó posible. ¿En verdad había sido tanto tonto como para creer que tendría alguna oportunidad con el pato? ¿Cómo es que se había dejado llevar por sus sentimientos? En realidad… aquello ya no importaba, todas sus esperanzas e ilusiones de en algún momento haber tenido algo con Daffy se habían vuelto añicos con tan solo unas cuantas palabras cargadas de los verdaderos sentimientos del pato hacia el conejo, sentimientos que él sabía que existían… pero que jamás espero que fuesen tan fuertes.

Con pasos lentos Marvin camino hacia su cuarto, mientras las palabras del pato revoloteaban en su cabeza y el dolor del pecho aumentaba. Se sentó en el borde de su cama y junto a él pudo ver la pistola desintegradora que usaba en sus peleas con Dodgers, tomo el arma y la miro por un momento. ¿Por qué es que no podía ganar alguna vez? ¿Por qué tenia que ser el villano? Esbozo una sonrisa, mientras una idea empezaba a aflorar en su cabeza.

"¿seria tan malo que actuara como un verdadero villano sin tener que estar frente a una cámara?"-

Una risa malévola salió de su boca (su boca que no se ve por cierto) sin que se percatara de ello y ahora bien el dolor de su pecho había disminuido al mínimo, siendo opacado por el fuerte deseo de una venganza que lograse arrancar la expresión tranquila de la cara del conejo, una venganza que no solo le quitase su pedestal, sino que le arrebatara cada gota de alegría que tuviese dentro de si. Venganza que sin duda alguna llevaría al abismo tanto a Dodgers como al conejo.

-ooo-

Le dio un trago al vaso de agua que permanecía en su mano, mientras que cambiaba los canales del televisor de manera tan rápida que apenas y lograba ver las imágenes por unos segundos. Una mueca pintada en su rostro y maldecía el hecho de que el conejo estuviese tan cerca de él, ya que su simple presencia hacia que su poco tranquilidad se desvaneciera y que su corazón palpitara el triple de rápido. Pero él lo escondía, hacia su mejor esfuerzo por esconder aquellas detestables emociones que causaba el de piel grisácea y orejas largas.

Vamos, Doc. ¿Por qué no dejas el control en paz antes de que lo rompas?- dijo Bugs apartando su mirada del libro que mantenía en sus manos.

Y como si las palabras de Bugs fuesen mágicas, el control comenzó a sobrecalentarse sacando humo del botón que Daffy no dejaba de apretar con desesperación, hasta que este se salió de su lugar dando paso a la completa ruptura del control el cual acabo con todos los botones de fuera y con bastante humo saliendo de estos orificios.

Bueno, felicidades Duck, ya lo rompiste- dijo sarcásticamente sonriendo de manera burlona.

Cállate! Dientón!- le grito molesto intentando componer fallidamente el control. – esto es tú culpa...-

Claro, lo que tu digas Duck- sonrio aun mas.

El conejo cambio su posision, retirando su espalda que estaba recargada contra el costado de Daffy y ahora estaba recostado en el sillón leyendo su libro mientras que sus patas descansaban sobre el hombro del pato, acto que no hizo mas que ponerlo iracundo.

Aleja tus apestosas patas de mi, conejo!- le grito intentando quitar las largas patas, pero sus movimientos solo hicieron que las patas del conejo se posaran en su rostro.

Perdón, ¿Qué dices, Daff?- lo miro por encima del libro, moviendo los dedos de su pata que se encontraba justamente entre los ojos del pato. – ¿Por qué esa cara de enojo? Vamos, viejo, solo estoy jugando un poco-

Retiro sus patas y las coloco sobre el regazo del pato, disponiéndose a leer nuevamente. Daffy miro las patas con malicia y sin pensarlo mucho decidió "jugar un poco" con el conejo. Tomo una de las patas con fuerza y con una de sus plumas comenzó a pasar esta por la huella del conejo, haciéndole cosquillas que rápidamente comenzaron a arrancarle risas. Bugs dejo caer su libro al sentir las cosquillas en su pata y comenzó a retorcerse en el sillón, mientras intentaba con sus manos tontas por las risas incontenibles, apartar la mano del pato que mantenía su pata rígida siendo tomada desde el tobillo.

Basta… Para… pato, para…- continuo riendo y sus movimientos lo llevaron al suelo, pero solamente su torso estaba en este ya que sus patas seguían en manos del pato.

Daffy sonrió al ver reír a carcajadas al conejo, y pudo sentir claramente como algo dentro de si se agito. Aquella cara sonriente y ahora media infantil personalidad del conejo, no había hecho nada más que despertarle una necesidad que pronto se apodero de él, junto con un fuerte cariño.

Dejo las patas del conejo de lado, se puso de pie junto a él y recostándose a su lado, termino plantando un beso justo en la nariz de Bugs, apagando las risas de un jalón y dejando una sonrisa ahora tranquila.

¿vez? No eres el único que puede jugar aquí, dien…-

No logro terminar la oración cuando sus labios fueron robados por los del conejo, dejándole sentir rápidamente el calor de estos, pero aquello no había sido mas que un tierno beso inocente en respuesta al que él le había dado en la nariz.

Aquella relación estaba apenas en sus inicios, no había pasado más de un mes desde que habían tenido su primera cita y desde que habían formalizado su relación estrictamente secreta. Y Bugs quería que todo fuese a su tiempo, claro que habían comenzado todo al revés, llevando al pato a la cama en su primera cita, pero aquello era necesario para poder apartarlo del marciano, ahora no le importaba cuanto les tomase llegar hasta esa parte nuevamente, solo quería tenerlo a su lado que su atención estuviese completamente en el y eso era justamente lo que estaba obteniendo.

Todos los días se daban un momento para verse ya fuese en sus horas de descanso o después del trabajo, no importaba el momento en realidad, incluso había veces en que el conejo se pasaba por el set del pato tan solo para mirarlo y Daffy hacia lo mismo, encontrándose con el conejo entre sus grabaciones. Frente a los demás no había nada mas que la típica relación de "amistad-rivalidad" que compartían pero ahora era claramente mas intensa, ya que todos notaban que pasaban mas tiempo juntos que antes. Pero lo que en verdad hacia que el corazón de ambos palpitara tan rápido y tan fuerte como una docena de caballos corriendo, eran aquellos momentos a solas que pasaban, ya sea en la casa de uno o en la del otro, todo lo hacían con sumo cuidado, asegurándose de que ninguno de sus compañeros los vieran, exceptuando claro al cerdito.

Bugs aparto sus labios de los del pato solo unos centímetros para esbozar una sonrisa conquistadora mirando de manera traviesa al pato, haciendo que este se molestase un poco, pero Daffy no hizo mas que hacer una mueca y retomar los labios del conejo, haciendo que la pelea entre sus labios por llevar el control del ritmo, iniciase nuevamente. Sin deshacer el beso el conejo se fue moviendo hasta acabar casi sobre el pato, con sus manos reteniendo las del emplumado contra el suelo y sus rodillas apartando su cuerpo del de él. Se apartó por un momento dejándolo retomar el aliento, para después continuar pero ahora no buscaba sus labios solamente, sino que algo un tanto mas profundo, dejando que su lengua se encontrara con la del pato, quien estuvo mas que complacido en arrebatarle el control de manera un poco agresiva.

Daffy podía sentir la presión de las manos de Bugs contra sus muñecas aferrándolas contra el suelo y las orejas del conejo cayendo levente sobre su cabeza. Bugs podía llevar el control cuando se trataba de movimientos y caricias, pero con respecto a los besos, se podría decir que quien marcaba el ritmo era el.

Esos eran los momentos en los que se preguntaba por qué era que llevaban las cosas tan lento, si se conocían desde hace años ¿Por qué tener que esperar tanto hasta retomar lo que había ocurrido aquella noche de su primera cita? Sabia que Bugs lo hacia principalmente por el, ya que el cambio de amigos a amor platónico a amor posible a novio, era algo que sinceramente lo tenia demasiado sorprendido, pero no en esos momentos, cuando sentía que todo se desvanecía y que nada importaba mas que ellos y esos labios cálidos con un sabor entre dulce a vainilla pero tan adictivo y fascinante como el chocolate, no sabia describirlo correctamente solamente sabia que esos labios eran dulces.

Bugs separo sus labios nuevamente escuchando como un casi inaudible gemido salía de entre los labios del pato. Aquello fue suficiente para que el calor se elevara, beso la frente del pato momento que aprovecho para reconfirma que se encontraran completamente solos.

Se encontraban en la casa del conejo y aun que sus compañeros (sam y sylvestre) salían muy seguidos, sus salidas no solían ser tan largas y duraderas como para que se pudiese quedar a solas con el pato con suma confianza. Pero en esos momentos estaban solos, asi que…

¿Por qué no vamos al cuarto Daff? Asi no tendras que estar en el frio suelo, sino en una comoda cama- propuso paseando su nariz por el cuello del pato.

Gracias por preocuparte por mi comodidad, además, el suelo no esta dentro de mi lista de lugares más apropiados para llevar acabo algo…- bromeo con una mueca.

Planto un beso en el cuello de Daffy para después volver a sus labios, pero antes de que pudiese hacer esto, el sonido de un disparo contra el techo lo hizo apartarse del pato rápidamente.

Ya llegue compañeros!- grito el vaquero.

Ves lo que has hecho, Duck- dijo Bugs tomando el ya destrozado control remoto.

No es mi culpa que compres cosas de tan mala calidad- se defendió Daffy sin darle mayor importancia.

¿Qué? ¡¿has roto el control?!- grito el vaquero alarmado, acercándose rápidamente al pato y al conejo que estaban de pie en la sala de estar. – Tu, maldito pato estúpido- tomo el artefacto o lo que quedaba de el en sus manos y rápidamente sus ojos se cristalizaron.

Vamos, lárgate de aquí, Duck-

Tomo a Daffy por los hombros y lo empujo hasta la puerta saliendo junto con el, aprovechando la distracción del vaquero, quien continuaba lamentándose por la perdida de su preciado control remoto.

Estos son los momentos en los que agradezco tener que vivir con Porky.- soltó un suspiro tras escuchar un par de disparos mas.

Y no sabes lo que odio tener que rellenar los hoyos del techo.- dijo el conejo con cierto enojo en su voz.

Bueno… será mejor que me vaya… nos veremos después entonces-

Levantándose un poco de puntillas coloco otro beso en la nariz del Bugs.

Hasta luego Orejón- sonrió levemente despidiéndose así del conejo.

Esa era una de las cosas que detestaba, cuando sam o sylvestre llegaban toda la magia se desvanecía y acababa quedándose con el deseo de poder pasar aun que fuese una noche abrazado a él.

-0000-

Con el libreto en mano se dirigía hacia el camerino del pato, con una sonrisa abrió la puerta dispuesto a sacarlo a comer algo en compañía del resto de los looneys.

Daff, ¿Por qué no…?- guardo silencio inmediatamente al notar la presencia de Marvin en el lugar.

Dentro del camerino se encontraban tanto Daffy como el marciano, ambos vestidos con sus uniformes que debían de usar en Duck Dodgers, Marvin permanecía de pie mientras que Daffy se encontraba sentado en su escritorio.

O…Hola Bugs- dijo medio sorprendido ante la presencia del conejo, su presión arterial se había lanzado a las nubes en un instante.

Hola Duck, perdón no sabia que estabas ocupado- dijo de manera tranquila, aun que por dentro los celos lo estaban carcomiendo.

"¿Qué demonios hacían los dos en el camerino de Daffy, con la puerta cerrada? "Pensó mientras se adentraba en el lugar.

Las cosas se habían arreglado casi completamente con respecto a Marvin, aun que el marciano ya no hablaba tan seguido con Daffy como antes, el marciano había actuado como cualquier otro profesional tras haber pasado una amarga situación como la que le había ocurrido con el pato y el conejo, el había dejado de lado la vida personal del trabajo, así que con lo que respectaba al trabajo, seguía actuando tan bien al lado de Daffy como siempre. Hasta en cierta forma se podría decir que había hecho la paz con el conejo, ya que cuando llegaban a encontrarse se saludaban con cierto respeto… pero solo era eso, un respeto mutuo, no una amistad o señal de agrado, el hablarse no era mas que un gesto de buenos modales.

¿Cómo has estado Doc?- pregunto dirigiéndose al marciano.

No me quejo- respondió Marvin.

Bugs permaneció con la sonrisa tranquila en su rostro pero Daffy sabia que detrás de aquella mascara tranquila había un conejo inconforme con la situación en la que lo había encontrado y ahora se arrepentía de haber dejado la puerta cerrada mientras practicaban la siguiente grabación.

Bueno, Duck. Me voy a adelantar al comedor para dejarlos practicar- sin darle tiempo al pato de siquiera hablar, salió del camerino silbando una melodía alegre y cerro la puerta por detrás de si.

Marvin sonrió por sus adentros al momento de escuchar la puerta cerrarse, aquello no era nada mas que una pieza mas del complicado plan que yacía en su mente. Quería ponerlo en marcha lo antes posible y era por eso que había comenzado a juntar las piezas para su juego desde el momento en que el pato se había ido en la limo del conejo aquel día en que lo había botado.

Espero que Bugs no este molesto- volvió sus ojos al pato. – ustedes dos siguen juntos ¿no?-

Daffy se tomo un momento para pensar en la respuesta, no habían tocado el tema desde aquel día y algo dentro de si le decía que no era una buena idea el retomarlo en momentos como esos en los que su relación con el conejo comenzaba a tener auge.

¿Qué tal si acabamos de practicar rápido? Antes de que mis tripas te coman a mi estomago o viceversa.- sonrió un tanto nervioso y se concentro en el libreto.

El eludir el tema no había sido nada más que una clara afirmación de la pregunta del marciano, quien prefirió dejar las cosas así haciéndole creer al pato que no le había dado importancia alguna a su falta de respuesta.

El pato se apresuró a terminar sus prácticas con Marvin para ir al encuentro del conejo lo más rápido posible. Se adentro en el comedor donde se encontraban varios de los looneys, algunos comiendo, otros lanzando la comida y uno que otro (como sylvestre) persiguiendo la comida por el lugar.

Da…Daffy, vamos ve.. ven a comer algo- le propuso el cerdito señalando el espacio vacío entre el y el conejo que conversaba con Lola.

Daffy, hasta que nos honras con tu presencia- rio aferrándose al brazo de Bugs.

El conejo se limito a mirar al marciano que venia tras el con paso apresurado intentando seguir el ritmo del caminar del pato.

Bueno al menos alcanzaremos a comer algo ¿no?- dijo mientras pasaba una de sus manos por el brazo del pato.

Al sentir el cosquilleo del guante del marciano pasar por su brazo hasta llegar a su mano para después alejarse de él, se apresuró a sentarse junto a Bugs y Porky, aquella sensación le había puesto los nervios de gallina.

Permanece tranquilo- susurro lola al oído del conejo al notar un poco de tensión en su rostro.

Lola tenia razón, tenia que permanecer tranquilo, Daffy se había decidido por el y se lo demostraba cada día, pero ¿estaba de mas dudar un poco de aquella que el creía que era una impecable fidelidad? Daffy no era del estilo que lo engañaría y menos con Marvin. Tomo un profundo respiro de alivio ante sus pensamientos, después de todo el pato se encontraba a su lado, el cuidar que permaneciese ahí era algo de lo cual se encargaría a toda costa.

Las filmaciones pasaron mas rápido de lo que de costumbre dejándolos salir unas cuantas horas antes, abriéndoles una oportunidad de poder pasar más tiempo juntos.

¿te gustaría ir a mi casa a tomar algo?- soltó la pregunta mientras que esperaban por la limosina del conejo.

Bugs volvió su mirada hacia el pato algo impresionado por la propuesta, siempre era el quien daba el paso de invitarlo a salir, pero raramente esta vez el pato había decidido realizarlo.

Por supuesto, Duck- dijo guiñándole el ojo.

La limosina no tardo en llegar y se adentraron rápidamente en ella, pero lo que no sabían es que sus pasos eran cuidadosamente vigilados por cierto Looney de estatura menor que la de ellos y que no era precisamente de ese mundo. Marvin viajaba en su propio carro que era ciertamente un tanto mas modesto que el de Daffy o Bugs, le había mentido al pato diciéndole que iba a pasar un buen rato fuera de casa y que lo mas posible era que llegase mas tarde, pero la verdad es que todo era parte de su plan. Sabia que cada vez que se encontraba la casa sola, Daffy aprovechaba el tiempo para pasar un buen rato con el conejo ahí dentro, por lo general era Bugs quien le pregunta si su casa se encontraba dispuesta para que pudieran pasar algo de tiempo juntos.

Ahora bien Daffy creía que Marvin estaba fuera de casa y el marciano sabia bien que cuando se encontraban ahí se pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo o en la cocina o en la sala, mas sin embargo sabia que tarde o temprano terminarían optando por adentrarse en un lugar mas privado y adecuado para llevar acabo un ambiente un tanto mas caluroso. Y realmente algo le decía que ese era el día correcto en el que dicha cosa pasaría y el… claro que estaría preparado para llevar a cabo toda su venganza.

El pato abrió la puerta de su apartamento que compartía con Porky y Marvin, dejando que el conejo entrara antes que él.

¿y bueno como es que Porky no esta aquí? ¿ha ocurrido algo con el cerdito?- pregunto adentrándose en el lugar, extrañado de no escuchar un "ho…ho…hola Bugs"

Tenia una cita con una chica, aun que no lo creas, el cerdito no es tan inocente como parece.-

El conejo rio ante el comentario y recordó por un momento los locos celos hacia el cerdito cuando se encontraba en sus inicios. Esto se debía a que Porky y Daffy eran una pareja formidable dentro de las grabaciones, eran realmente famosos y no solamente actuaban excelente juntos, sino que en cierta manera incluso detrás de cámaras ellos dos se complementaban de alguna forma. Pero con el tiempo fue descubriendo que la relación entre Porky y Daffy era más bien algo como una relación de hermanos y que en verdad no había razón alguna por la cual sentir celos del pequeño tartamudo. Claro que esto era una de las cosas que el pato jamás sabría.

Es bueno que haya salido un rato, de esta manera no lo tendré cuidándome durante todo el día.- menciono Daffy sacando un par de vasos dispuesto a servir un poco de agua en ellos.

Pero es algo que yo debo de agradecer, Duck. Gracias a el puedo dormir tranquilo sabiendo que esta vigilando que el pequeño extraterrestre no cometa algo que me haga tener que tirarle los dientes de un buen golpe, si es que tiene algunos al menos.-

Si… bueno con respecto a eso…- puso uno de los vasos con agua frente al conejo. – el día de hoy, tu sabes que solo estaba practicando con Marvin y nada mas ¿cierto?-

La sonrisa de Bugs se cayó de inmediato para abrirle paso una risa tranquila, en cierta forma estaba alegre de que el pato fuese consciente del disgusto que le había causado el haberlo encontrado solo con Marvin dentro de su camerino y con la puerta cerrada. Pero no podía dejar que el pato lo viese como el ser celoso y propietario que era, no, tenia que permanecer tranquilo ante ello.

Vamos, Daff. No es algo de lo que debas preocuparte.-

¿en serio? Porqué a mi me pareció que no estabas tan tranquilo cuando nos encontraste dentro del camerino ¿no es cierto, conejo?-

Bugs no respondió nada, solo se limito a plantar una risa notablemente sarcástica.

Pues tampoco esperes que actué como si no me importase para nada, pero tampoco fue la gran cosa como para armar un escandalo de ello.- le dio un trago al agua intentando actuar normalmente.

Menos mal…- soltó un suspiro. – entonces no te molestaras si te digo que durante estas semanas hemos pasado las noches practicando juntos en su cuarto, me alegra que seas tan comprensivo.- mintió el pato sonriendo levemente y ahora sacando un pastel que Porky había preparado.

Sabes Duck, creo que tengo que ir a golpear a alguien, ahora vuelvo.- expreso el conejo dejando el vaso agresivamente en la mesa y poniéndose de pie.

Daffy detuvo los actos de Bugs riéndose de la reacción del conejo, el jamás haría algo para lastimarlo y si en algún momento llegase a dejar de quererlo lo mas seguro seria que él se lo dijera, y eso era algo de lo cual el dientudo estaba consiente.

La platica se desarrollo rápidamente, todo basándose en las grabaciones de Duck Dodgers que el pato estaba realizando. El pato le contaba de las cosas que tenia que hacer dentro del set y es que el nunca había tenido que hacer tanto esfuerzo físico como ahora, teniendo que actuar como defensor de la galaxia. Bugs por otra parte seguía incrustado con una serie de grabaciones que tenia que realizar en compañía de sam, el vaquero era un tipo de lo más complicado para trabajar; orgulloso, terco, terriblemente obstinado y mil y un cosas mas… pero al menos era bueno en lo que hacia.

¿un poco mas de paste?- ofreció mostrándole el resto de este.

Que tal un poco de ti, ¿de eso me darías algo?- el conejo era irritantemente bueno para crear ese tipo de frases, que lograban alterar sus nervios.

No creo que puedas pagar un poco de mi…- respondió con una sonrisa y regresando el pastel en su lugar colocándolo de nuevo en el refrigerador. – como puedes ver yo soy Duck Dod…-

Sus palabras quedaron flotando en el aire tras haber sido bruscamente interrumpidas por el fuerte abrazo del conejo, quien había tomado a Daffy por sorpresa, rodeándolo por detrás apretando el esbelto físico del pato. Silencio… incomodo silencio mientras lograba escuchar el palpitar del corazón del conejo y el suyo, que bombeaban sangre como locos.

Vamos conejo, hechate a un lado…- dijo intentando zafarse del abrazo, luchando por alejarse de él.

Me pregunto…- hizo un poco de esfuerzo en sus brazos reacomodándolos en el cuerpo del pato y con facilidad logro alzarlo, haciendo que las largas patas de Daffy se despegasen del suelo. – si eres tan liviano como lo creía…-

¡Basta, orejudo!, ¡Bájame!-

Haciendo caso omiso a los pataleos que hacia el pato por intentar zafarse de su aguerre, termino por llevarlo a la parte de afuera donde se encontraba una alberca pacíficamente en calma y afortunadamente no había nadie alrededor que pudiese verlos, ya que estaba en la parte trasera del edificio, completamente aislada por unos grandes muros.

Leyendo la mente del travieso conejo reanudo sus esfuerzos por zafarse del agarre pero ahora de manera desesperada.

¡No, Bugs, Bájame!.-

Gritando esto logro zafarse pero solo durante unos segundos antes de que el conejo dijera un "¿le tienes miedo al agua, patito?" y entonces lo tomara de la cintura y lo llevase al agua junto con el.

Cayeron dentro de la alberca hundiéndose hasta el fondo, Bugs abrió los ojos que había cerrado inconscientemente ante la caída, pero el pato ya no se encontraba a su lado, miro para todos lados intentando buscarlo, mas sin embargo Daffy no se veía por ninguna parte, fue entonces cuando salió a la superficie tomando una buena bocanada de aire.

Daff…- murmuro haciendo sus orejas hacia atrás.

Profundo silencio y aquello no duro más de veinte segundos antes de que sintiese como algo lo jalaba de las patas y lo llevaba al fondo nuevamente. Daffy siendo un pato era un nadador muy hábil aun que era rara la vez en la que se adentraba en el agua, y él no se encontraba precisamente muy alegre ante la travesura del conejo, pero siendo el también un Looney, era igual de capaz que el conejo de crear alguna broma también. Asi que tomándolo firmemente de los pies lo llevo a dar un paseo por la alberca nadando por toda esta en forma de círculos, iba aumentando la velocidad conforme nadaba hasta llegar a tal velocidad que por pura física el cuerpo del conejo seguía dando vueltas por la alberca. Soltando una risa al ver que Bugs comenzaba a marearse y que el aire le escaseaba también, entonces lo detuvo bruscamente para lanzarlo a la superficie donde respiro con desesperación.

Nota mental, no jodas a un pato dentro del agua- murmuro con el poco aliento que le quedaba.

Sintiendo nuevamente las manos del pato agarrando sus patas, tomo aire para prepararse para una ración más de volteretas dentro del agua, pero para su sorpresa lo que hizo el pato fue algo diferente.

Llevando el cuerpo del conejo hasta el mero fondo se puso frente a él con una sonrisa burlona para después robarle un beso que ciertamente desconcertó al conejo por completo. Envuelto en aquel suave beso dejo que su cuerpo flotase hasta la superficie siendo llevado por el del pato.

Nunca dejaría de impresionarle el hecho de que el pato siendo tan brusco como podía llegar a serlo durante sus grabaciones e incluso detrás de cámaras, lograra besarlo de manera tan suave y hasta se podría decir que gentil.

Te equivocaste de sitio para bromear conmigo- susurro apartando las orejas del conejo de sobre su cabeza, donde se habían posado por el agua.

Cierto Duck- rio.

Aun que debo de aceptar que no fue tan mala idea.- se alejó del conejo para dejar que su cuerpo flotase en la superficie como si se encontrara en alguna cama.

Bugs salió del agua y sacudió su cabeza dejando que el aire secara su pelaje, cosa que fue en vano ya que en esos momentos no había mucho viento que lo ayudase a secarse. Daffy rio al ver al conejo mojado temblando ligeramente, aquello había salido mas perjudicial para el, así que se apuró a salir del agua para regresar su apartamento burlándose del dientón que con la gran paciencia que lo identificaba no hacia mas que mirarlo con un poco de disgusto.

La próxima vez seria mas divertido nadar un rato en un lago- dijo dejando caer una toalla sobre la cabeza de Bugs. – seria como volver a mis antiguos días donde tenia que actuar junto al agua con Porky intentando cazarme.-

Puso sus manos sobre la toalla ayudándole al conejo a secarse, haciéndolo al principio con brusquedad.

Alto, espera Duck. Yo lo hago o me dejaras sin orejas- dijo intentando detener las manos del pato.

Al escuchar las palabras el conejo, Daffy cambio rápidamente sus movimientos haciéndolos mas tranquilos y ahora se disponía a secarle las orejas con suma delicadeza. Aquello parecían más caricias que un intento de secado y lo peor de todo era que dichas caricias estaban empezando a sacarlo de quicio, miro alrededor notando lo ordenada que estaba la habitación del pato, aun que a veces llegaba a estar todo hecho un desastre en esos momentos lucia realmente perfecta con todas las cosas en su lugar.

Listo Dientudo, como nuevo- dijo retirando la toalla del cuerpo del conejo, quien se lamento por el termino de dicha acción.

Observo fijamente la cama mientras que Daffy colgaba las toallas en su baño y se detenía por un momento frente al espejo para confirmar que todo estuviese en orden. Bugs paso su mano sobre la suave tela, ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento, no solía entrar muy seguido en el cuarto del pato y para ser sinceros el simple hecho de estar adentro hacia que el aire se volviese sofocante y su cuerpo temblase ligeramente mientras que por su cabeza viajaban pensamientos que no eran precisamente adecuados. Pero todo dentro de él estaba apunto de explotar cuando vio como Daffy dejaba caer su cuerpo sobre su cama para después soltar un bostezo y colocar uno de sus brazos sobre sus ojos con el "objetivo de descansar un poco", pero claro que las intenciones del pato no eran ni cercanas a lo que seria puro. Todo aquello era un juego para persuadir al conejo ¿Qué tan rápido caería? Su respuesta llego mas rápido de lo que se imaginaba.

Sintió el peso de Bugs sobre la cama, pero para después sentirlo sobre su cuerpo, estaba justamente sobre el.

¿Qué hay de nuevo, viejo…?- murmuro para después depositar un beso sobre el cuello del pato.

Paso una mano sobre el pecho de Daffy sintiendo el ritmo cardiaco tan acelerado como el suyo, el pato movió sus piernas un poco y el odio el hecho de que fuese mas bajo que el y que por lo tanto una de sus piernas hubiese rozado contra su entrepierna, haciéndolo retener un pequeño gemido que tal acto le había causado. Daffy sonrió al notar que el calor había comenzado a reaccionar en el cuerpo del conejo al igual que en el de él y volvió a realizar el mismo movimiento pero ahora con toda la intención de molestar un poco al conejo rozando lentamente su entre pierna.

Bugs retuvo otro quejido y rápidamente arrebato los labios del pato enrollando su lengua con la de el para atreverse igual que el pato a provocar aquella parte tan privada que ahora pedía algo de atención, acercando peligrosamente su mano a ella. El pato se sobresalto y rápidamente se removió un poco de su lugar.

Tranquilo, Duck.-

Daffy se movió sin bajar de la cama, hasta llegar en donde se encontraba el interruptor de la luz, la cual apago dejando ver como ultima cosa la sonrisa traviesa del conejo.

Sintió nuevamente el cuerpo del conejo sobre el suyo y sus ojos habituados a la oscuridad le permitieron ver la figura del conejo a pesar de la falta de la luz. Bugs movía sus manos por el torso del pato acariciándolo con cierta desesperación y deseo.

Aun estando encima del pato sintió a este moverse de tal forma que ahora se encontraba besando su abdomen, mientras que con una de sus manos recorría su espalda y con la otra atendía la parte que se encontraba con mas necesidad de atención, acariciando su entrepierna con delicadeza. Aquello provocaba la llegada de fuertes escalofríos que le sacudían el cuerpo por completo, vio como sus brazos ahora le temblaban por el placer que comenzaba a invadirlo. Así que moviéndose el también, bajo hasta el nivel de Daffy ahora encontrándose con sus labios para besarlo apasionadamente jugando con sus labios sintiendo el sabor cítrico por toda su boca, no era capaz de identificarlo, no sabia si era algo como naranja, limón o tal vez manzana verde… nunca seria capaz de describirlo con claridad.

Daffy dejo de mover su manos por un momento mientras que sentía como la boca de Bugs se centraba ahora en su cuerpo, recorriéndole desde el cuello el cual mordía haciendo una extra revoltura entre sus emociones de dolor y placer. Después fue bajando hasta llegar a su abdomen en el cual también fue repartiendo besos y pequeñas mordidas.

El pato cambio bruscamente las posiciones ahora teniendo el control de la situación y ahora quien se encontraba arriba era el y al igual que hizo el conejo, comenzó a repartir besos por su cuello dándole mordidas en ese fino y extremadamente suave pelaje. Pero tuvo que detenerse por un momento al sentir como Bugs dejaba que sus manos tomaran su entrepierna. Así que ahogo un gemido contra el pecho del conejo, haciéndolo sonreír. Cambiaron nuevamente sus posiciones un fuerte gemido se escapo de entre los labios del conejo mientras era besado por el pato y sus manos se encontraban jugando con el cuerpo del otro tocando partes que eran bastante sensibles, una de ellas eran las orejas y la entrepierna del conejo, mientras que del pato eran principalmente su cuello y claro esta que su entrepierna también era muy susceptible.

Daffy ¿estas listo?- pregunto entre besos, sintiendo como el placer comenzaba a robarle el aliento.

¿Qué?- dijo con voz débil, se encontraba un tanto aturdido. – claro…-

Bugs lo beso nuevamente sus labios intentando relajar lo mas posible el cuerpo de Daffy cuyo pecho subía y bajaba acelerado…

Pero todo se vio desplomado al escuchar un fuerte y claro…

BuGs, Daffy, traje pa…pa…panecillos- grito Porky quien había llegado a la casa consciente de que se encontraban tanto el conejo como el pato.

Bugs se detuvo en seco y rápidamente el aturdimiento que el placer había causado en ambos desapareció por completo.

Maldita sea- dijo Daffy

Ambos se pusieron de pie rápidamente saliendo de la cama de un solo salto y encontrándose igual de sonrojados, esperaron un momento para bajar el calor del cuerpo de ambos.

¿Qué cita termina a las ocho?- replico Bugs, mojándose la cara.

¿y por qué demonios no se la llevo a la cama? De esta manera no estaría aquí- dijo el pato igual de molesto que el conejo.

Pero su cama esta aquí…-

El conejo apenas y dijo esto cuando se le vino a la mente la posibilidad de que la cita de Porky se encontrase ahí.

Será mejor que te arregles Doc.- dijo mojando un poco el rostro del pato y pasándole una toalla con la cual se seco el rostro.

En un par de minutos se encontraba fuera del cuarto de Daffy y bajaron rápidamente las escaleras hasta llegar donde se encontraba el cerdito, claramente acompañado, pero en lugar de encontrarse con la chica que habia sido se cita, se encontraba con nadie mas y nadie menos que Lola.

Lola… ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Bugs con un tono que contradecía la sonrisa de su rostro.

La conejita era bastante persuasiva y con el simple hecho de mirar el ligero sonrojo en el rostro de ambos y el aun acelerado respirar tanto del pato como del conejo logro descifrar con suma facilidad lo que ambos habían estado haciendo momentos antes.

Dios Mios, pero que estaban haciendo pillos- bromeo riendo un poco sonrojada.

Nada, ¡¿de que demonios hablas?!- respondio rápidamente el del plumaje negro

Porky se quedo en ceros sin lograr descifrar lo que ocurría, mientras que Bugs trataba de parecer tranquilo, pero el sudor de su frente claramente le decía que no se encontraba ni tranquilo ni muy feliz con la presencia de la conejita.

Mientras los cuatro permanecían en la planta baja y Daffy se peleaba con Lola, en lo que Bugs intentaba distraer a Porky; alguien se encontraba en la planta alta, dentro del cuarto del mismísimo pato.

Gracias, Dodgers- susurro Marvin retirando las cámaras que recién habia puesto en partes estratégicas de la habitación del plumífero.

Dentro de cada una de esas seis cámaras se encontraban no solo imágenes sino que también grabaciones de cada una de las cosas que habían ocurrido dentro de aquella habitación.

Que el juego comience- rio malvadamente sosteniendo en sus manos las cámaras


	2. Chapter 2

-000-

El sonido del despertador quedo sepultado bajo el resonar del celular, que no dejaba de sonar anunciándole que una llamada estaba esperando por se atendida. Daffy extendió su brazo buscando el celular o el despertador, cualquiera de las dos cosas sin importar cual de las dos alcanzara primero lo único que quería hacer era callarlos, pero antes de que pudiese alcanzar alguno el sonido de su puerta abriéndose bruscamente hizo que se irguiera.

Daffy- Porky corrió rápidamente a su encuentro. – Daffy, las co…. Co… cosas no… están… bi…bien-

El cerdito tomo al pato por los brazos y lo sacudió. El pato cerro los ojos con fuerza y los abrió nuevamente despertando por completo y pudiendo ahora centrar su atención en su amigo que habia dejado de sacudirlo.

¿se puede saber que diablos te sucede, Porky?-

Notando que el pato se encontraba ya en sus cinco sentidos, lo saco de la cama y lo forzó a mirar por su ventana. Justo en la parte de debajo del edificio donde se encontraba sus apartamentos había un sin numero de carros y de reporteros que buscaban el adentrarse en el lugar.

Una mala sensación invadió su cuerpo de inmediato y su ritmo cardiaco se elevo.

Daffy…- pronuncio el Porky encendiendo el televisor del pato.

Apenas y se encendió la pantalla cuando las imágenes de él y de Bugs empezaron a aparecer continuamente, mostrándolos a ambos ya fuese besándose o haciendo algo mas comprometedor como estando en la cama… uno sobre el otro…..

El pato sintió que las fuerzas se le iban y su color oscuro desapareció por completo dejándolo tan blanco como la nieve. Parpadeo un par de veces antes de volverse al cerdito y tomarlo por el moño.

¡¿Quién a sido? ¿Quién fue el que hizo esto?!- se notaba la desesperación y el enojo en cada una de sus palabras.

No lo se, apenas nos hemos enterado, Sylvestre se esta haciendo cargo de sacar a Bugs de la casa sin que los periodistas los molesten y Marvin va a hacer lo mismo, ya que si me ven a mi lo mas seguro es que me detengan para cuestionarme.-

Las imágenes estaban en cada uno de los canales de noticias, en esos momentos eran la comidilla para todos los reporteros que se preguntaban "¿relaciones entre el famoso conejo Bugs Bunny y el pato Daffy Duck?" y claro que buscaban una respuesta a la pregunta y a cada una de las imágenes y grabaciones que les habían proporcionado a cada cadenas televisivas y de periódicos. Y la mejor forma de encontrarla era entre los mismos Looneys y los actores principales de dicho chisme.

El celular, que no dejaba de timbrar fue atendido por el pato mientras que salía corriendo de la habitación en compañía de Porky y que ahora se disponían a bajar las escaleras lo mas rápido que podían para dirigirse a la salida de emergencias del edificio, ya que la puerta de entrada de su apartamento se encontraba repleta de reporteros que le impedían la salida.

Bueno- contesto con la esperanza de que fuese el conejo… pero sus esperanzas se desapareció al escuchar la voz de uno de los hermanos Warner.

Daffy, ven a nuestra oficina ahora mismo. Marvin te va a llevar. No hables con nadie y mantente alejado de las cámaras lo mas que puedas.- dijo una voz seria y gruesa.

Si señor- escupió Daffy sintiendo su boca mas torpe de lo común.

El pato logro llegar hasta la parte del edificio que daba hacia un callejón en el cual se encontraba un carro no de último modelo, pero al menos de buena marca.

Daffy, entra- le indico Marvin bajando el vidrio que se encontraba completamente polarizado al igual que los demás.

El pato vacilo por un momento, pero acabo por decidirse en adentrarse en el carro junto a Marvin, mientras que Porky le ayudaba por otro lado, encargándose de distraer a los periodistas y reporteros que se abarrotaban frente a la entrada del edificio. Apenas y lo vieron intentando entrar a su limo que estaba llegando a la entrada, cuando se lanzaron sobre el haciéndole centenares de preguntas con respecto al pato y el conejo, pero el cerdito no hacia mas que negar con la cabeza e intentar abrirse paso entre ellos con la ayuda de su chofer.

No muy lejos de ellos se encontraban Bugs, el conejo estaba intentando con cada fuerza de su cuerpo permanecer tranquilo mientras que se encontraba en el asiento de la limosina de Sylvestre, el gato se había propuesto en llevarlo ya que Lola era incapaz de hacerlo por que se encontraba al igual que Porky siendo atacada por miles de periodistas en busca de respuestas.

Ya veras como se arreglara todo en un santiamén.- dijo el gato intentando tranquilizar al conejo que no lucia nada bien.

Lo se, Doc- respondió con el mejor esfuerzo de voz alegre que pudo hacer.

El conejo al igual que el pato había recibido una llamada de los hermanos Warner en la que le habían informado que solicitaban su presencia con ellos lo antes posible. El al contrario del plumífero se había enterado de todo, gracias a un mensaje de un numero desconocido que decía _"enciende el televisor" _y haciéndolo se había encontrado con un escandaloso noticiero de chismes que lanzaba cada una de las imágenes en las que aparecía tanto el como el pato. El mundo se le había destrozado en ese segundo y ahora su realidad lucia como una completa pesadilla de la cual quería despertar lo antes posible.

La limosina del gato paso de largo el estudio de grabación que estaba lleno de cámaras y sus amigos que enfocaban a cada uno de los Looneys que eran entrevistados. Ellos tenían que ir a la oficina principal de los hermanos Warner, que se encontraba escondida entre los suburbios tranquilos de aquella gran ciudad. Nunca antes un Looney había sido forzado a ir a aquel lugar… bueno había uno que si lo había sido.

Yikes…- logro susurrar al ver de lejos aquella casa en la cual se encontraba la oficina principal de los hermanos.

Nunca había estado tan cerca…- dijo Marvin volviendo su mirada hacia Daffy, que aun se encontraba bastante pálido.

Daffy había sido el único Looney al cual habían forzado a air a aquella oficina y solamente fue ahí el día que lo despidieron por completo por la falta de "buen" material de su parte y por el supuesto desinterés de la audiencia hacia él. Claro que al descubrir lo mucho que lo necesitaban regaron por su regreso de inmediato.

Ambos carros se detuvieron a la entrada de aquella aparentemente casa común.

El pato tomo un profundo respiro antes de volver su mirada hacia Marvin.

Gracias por la ayuda Marvin, no lo olvidare amigo- sonrió como pudo, aun que habia sido algo mas como una mueca que otra cosa.

El marciano sintió una punzada de dolor en su interior al pensar que el pato al cual le estaba destruyendo la vida le había regalado unas palabras de agradecimiento tan sincero que conmoverían hasta al mas duro. Apretó los puños con mas fuerza e hizo lo mismo con su boca impidiendo que de ella saliesen las palabras de culpa que estaban acumulándose en su interior.

El pato salió del carro justo al mismo tiempo que el conejo había salido de la limosina.

Muchas gracias, viejo- se las ingenio para sonreír con confianza. Tal vez aquella era la última sonrisa confianzuda que le quedaba.

Bugs…- pronuncio atrayendo su atención. – cuida de Daffy… por favor- Pudo sentir el cariño de las palabras, cariño claramente dirigido hacia el pato.

No pudo hacer nada más que sonreír para después cerrar la puerta. Miro a su lado sintiendo una mirada sobre el y justo a su lado encontró al pato, tan pálido como el en esos momentos.

Ambos bajaron sus miradas dirigiéndolas al suelo y después a la casa, a la cual se adentró lo más rápido posible. Llegaron hasta la entrada y fue Daffy quien abrió la puerta sin dirigir palabra alguna al conejo. Apenas y entraron cuando vieron a los dos hermanos sentados en la sala con una cara de pocos amigos y una serie de fotografías frente a ellos, fotografías del conejo y del pato.

Diremos esto una vez- empezó uno de ellos.

Lo que han hecho no tiene nombre alguno, así que solo les diremos que desde este momento sus contratos quedan anulados por completo- dijo sacando dichos contratos y rompiéndolos enfrente de ellos. – desde esta momento no son mas parte de esta compañía, no queremos que hablan con ninguno periodista, tampoco pueden dar ninguna entrevista. Nosotros nos encargaremos de controlar la situación y ustedes… ustedes tienen que desaparecer del mapa lo antes posible, hagan lo que hacen mejor… disfrácense, compren otra identidad y lárguense lo mas lejos que puedan de nuestras vistas, ahora mismo.-

No les dieron tiempo alguno de decir algo ya que apenas y terminaron la ultima palabra cuando se pusieron de pie y salieron del lugar dejándolos a ambos ahí de pie.

No se atrevieron a mirarse en lo mas mínimo tan solo se quedaron en silencio. La carrera de ambos, todo lo que habían logrado crear en esos dieciocho años de conocerse, todos los premios, todas las ovaciones de sus fanes, todo… se había caído en pedazos justo en el momento cuando los hermanos habían roto sus contratos.

Daffy saboreo nuevamente lo que era el fracasar, lo que era el perder lo que más amaba, pero por alguna razón lo sentía mil veces peor por que no solamente había echado a perder su vida entera, sino que también… la de Bugs. Cerro los ojos con fuerza mientras el remordimiento hacia que sus ojos se cristalizaran, algo dentro de si se estaba rompiendo y antes de que sus lágrimas pudiesen salir, salió de la casa sin decir palabra alguna… sin mirar a Bugs. Apenas y puso un pie afuera cuando su agitada respiración se aceleró aun más y sintiéndose presa de la desesperación, salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo ¿A dónde iba? Eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo, solo quería estar lo mas lejos del conejo que pudiese.

Bugs por otro lado intentaba apegarse a la realidad, intentaba que su loca mente comprendiese que aquello era real y no otra tonta pesadilla que lo llegaba a atacar tras una cena demasiado pesada. Su carrera se habia terminado en verdad y ahora lo que mas amaba hacer se había esfumado entre sus manos y lo peor de todo es que ahora tendría que irse del lugar que mas le gustaba, tendría que abandonarlo todo y como si no fuese poco tendría que lidiar con todo los periodista y toda aquella gente de mente cerrada durante al menos unos cuantos años antes de que alguien lograse olvidarlo o aceptarlo.

Cerro sus ojos y respiro hondo intentado calmarse mientras que el dolor dentro de si aumentaba. Fue entonces cuando saliendo de su transe logro recordar que no se encontraba solo, había alguien a su lado… claro… él estaba a su lado.

Volvió rápidamente su mirada hacia su costado en busca de la figura de aquel pato pero no la vio ahí y es que se había encerrado tanto en sus pensamientos que había olvidado que el se encontraba a su lado. Salió de la casa lo mas rápido que pudo con la firme esperanza de encontrarlo ahí afuera con su mueca y su adorable ceño fruncido y que dijese alguna frase típica de el como: "no van a pasar mas de dos meses antes de que estén lambiéndonos las patas para que regresemos". Pero en lugar de eso… no encontró absolutamente nadie, solamente una calle vacía.

¡Daffy! ¡Duck!- grito mirando hacia todas partes buscando su figura con desesperación pero… no estaba ahí.

Fue en ese momento cuando la idea le llego a la cabeza… todo aquello no había sido más que su culpa. Fue el quien había decidido iniciar algo con el pato, fue el quien decidió que tomaran el riesgo comenzando a salir como si en verdad nadie los fuese a descubrir, fue el quien lo había besado, el que lo había arrebatado de las seguras manos de Marvin, quien había hecho que todo aquello se hundiese. Todo absolutamente todo había sido culpa suya y de sus tontos sentimientos; y ahora ¿que le quedaba? Daffy no estaba a su lado, Daffy se había ido, su trabajo como caricatura de primera había desaparecido también… se podría decir que… lo había perdido todo lo que en verdad le importaba.

Siendo presa de la desesperación y la desolación que se dedicaba a apresarlo, sus ojos se cristalizaron y un nudo se creo en su garganta, para él no era el normal llorar ni siquiera había tenido que hacerlo dentro de alguna grabación, era simplemente imposible que el gran Bugs se encontrase tan destruido como se sentía en esos momentos. Cerro sus ojos otra vez, pero ahora algo raro estaba apoderándose de el… la desesperación lo estaba tomando por completo y eso… no estaba nada bien…

Daffy se detuvo a varios kilómetros del lugar, agotado y ciertamente devastado, estaba harto de todo y lo único que quería era encerrarse en algún lugar donde pudiese estar solo, antes de que tuviera que empacar y salir lo antes posible de la ciudad. Tomo su celular y marcando el numero de su chofer, le llamo a este indicándole que tomase su carro y que dejara la limosina en casa, para que fuera mas difícil de reconocerlo cuando fuese por el.

Su chofer no tardo prácticamente nada en llegar y se adentro lo más rápido que pudo en el carro…

-000-

Cinco días habían transcurrido y no había señal alguna de Bugs y menos de Daffy. Tanto Porky como Lola y el resto de los Looney estaba consternados con todo lo que había estado ocurriendo y con los locos rumores que salían en las noticias y los periódicos, donde acusaban de supuesto suicidio a ambos looneys y en otros decían que habían huido juntos al extranjeros, mientras que otros tantos decían que habían terminado su relación por completo y que habían huido aparte.

Pero la verdad era que nadie tenia ni la mas remota idea de donde se encontraban… ninguno de los dos atendían sus celulares, tampoco habían vuelto a sus apartamento, era como si se hubiesen esfumado por completo.

Los has visto Porky- pregunto Lola acercándose al cerdito con cara de preocupación.

No, a ninguno de los dos, ni si…si..siquiera sus cho…cho…choferes se han dignado en…en contestar.- soltó un suspiro, aquellos días sin saber nada de ellos eran como una tortura para todos.

Cada uno de sus compañeros, desde Speedy hasta sam, desde los que mas los querían hasta los que supuestamente los aborrecían, se encontraban buscándolos, usaban sus tardes libres para buscarlos por la ciudad… pero no había señales de ellos.

Y así fue como transcurrió un día mas, subiendo la cuenta a seis días sin haberlos visto, sin saber de ellos. Mas sin embargo en el séptimo día…

Una llama llego al celular de Porky haciéndolo saltar de la cama y atenderla lo más rápido que pudo.

¿Bu…bu…bueno?- tartamudo esperando impaciente la respuesta de quien se encontraba llamándolo.

¿Señor Porky?-

Reconoció la voz de inmediato, aquella era la voz del amable chofer de Bugs. Escucho con paciencia todo lo que le dijo el hombre y apenas y colgó cuando se dedico a llamarle a Lola, ya sabían donde se encontraba el conejo que era la cabecilla de todos los Looneys.

Porky tomo las llaves de su carro y salió lo mas rápido que pudo en busca de Bugs, yendo a la dirección que el chofer le había indicado, debía de decir que se encontraba realmente preocupado por lo que el hombre le había dicho pero también se sentía en cierta forma aliviado, mas sin embargo aun no habían hallado a Daffy. El cerdito llego hasta el lugar en lo que habían sido veinte minutos y ahora bien se asombro mas al darse cuenta que se encontraba frente a un bar, salió de su carro con un poco de miedo por el lugar en el que se encontraba a esas altas horas de la noches, pero aun así se adentro en el bar.

Justo en la barra de aquel lugar se encontraba el conejo perdido en sus pensamientos, totalmente desalineado, sin haber pasado ni siquiera una esponja húmeda por su rostro, sin haberse tomado la molestia de limpiar el lugar donde había estado bebiendo durante esos seis días.

¿Bugs…?- pregunto desconcertado…

El conejo solo giro su mirada hacia Porky y en cuanto lo vio se puso de pie, junto a él o más bien en el suelo se encontraban otros tres hombres totalmente inconscientes.

Ha tenido riñas con muchos tipos, pero todos han terminado así- dijo el chofer acercándose a Porky. – no se encuentra nada bien señor Porky.-

El cerdito miro al conejo que se acerca a él y apenas llego a unos centímetros de distancia de el cuando se desplomo cayendo inconsciente en el suelo, estaba notablemente ebrio y excesivamente cansado.

Porky se apresuró a levantar al conejo y lo llevo hasta el carro.

Señor Porky…- dijo el chofer tomando la atención del cerdito. –también se donde esta el Señor Daffy-

Sin pensarlo mucho Porky se hizo cargo de llevar a Bugs a un hotel no muy lejano de donde se encontraba su apartamento, para después dirigirse a donde el chofer le había indicado que se encontraba el pato. Era un lugar completamente distinto a donde había encontrado al conejo, Daffy a diferencia de Bugs había ido a aquel lugar que solamente el y Porky conocían… estaba en aquel antiguo lago donde habían llegado a grabar su primer episodio juntos, aquel pacifico lago apartado de la ciudad y de la sociedad, y completamente oculto entre el bosque.

Daffy se encontraba ahí intentando vivir como un pato común y en esos momentos estaba durmiendo profundamente sobre la superficie del agua flotando en esta, siendo arrullado por las ligeras olas que lo mecían de un lado a otro.

Porky miro al pato a distancia y sacando de detrás de si una escopeta dio tres disparos al cielo. El sonido del arma hizo que el pato se despertara en cuestión de segundos y se adentrara en el agua como forma de protección. El cerdito espero unos segundos a que Daffy tuviese que salir a la superficie por aire y en cuanto hizo esto lanzo una piedra a su rostro para tomar su atención.

¡Daffy!- grito hablando a la perfección

¿Porky?- murmuro el plumífero tallándose los ojos, desconcertado.

Tras parpadear un par de veces se convenció de que en verdad se trataba de su fiel y viejo amigo, así que se apresuró a salir lo mas rápido que pudo del agua, pero apenas y estuvo a una distancia adecuada de el cuando lo tomo por el cuello.

Lo que había hecho de abandonar a Bugs era lo peor que se le había ocurrido hacer y es que el conejo no era como el pato en esos aspectos, claro que no. Bugs no estaba acostumbrado a una vida donde no fuese el centro de atención, a una vida donde todos lo miraran con desprecio en lugar de amor y admiración y mucho menos estaba acostumbrado a estar tan solo como lo había estado en esos días que habían transcurrido. Daffy por otro lado, él era diferente en eso, mucha gente le había agarrado aborrecimiento por su personaje avaricioso y medio maligno que había sido forzado a tomar y también le había tocado ser despedido ya una vez por hermanos Warner mas sin embargo nunca había caído en tal depresión como en la que había estado en conejo. Así que lo menos que hubiese debido hacer era quedarse junto a Bugs en lugar de dejarlo ahogarse solo.

Porky, mi buen ami…- no alcanzo a terminar cuando con un golpe bien dado por parte del cerdito, termino en el suelo inconsciente.

Abrió sus ojos con un fuerte dolor de cabeza que amenazaba con hacérsela estallar. Miro a su alrededor y se impresiono al ver que se encontraba en un lujoso hotel. Sacudió un poco su cabeza intentando recordar lo que había ocurrido, pero ni siquiera había logrado pensar bien ello cuando el sonido de alguien vomitando en el baño llamo su atención.

Salió de la cama en la que se encontraba recostado y se dirigió al baño, donde impresionantemente pudo ver al conejo sentando con su espalda contra la pared, su cabeza entre sus manos, y a su lado estaba el escusado donde había estado vomitando durante toda la noche. Pero aquel conejo no lucia como Bugs, no, era como si fuese otro completamente distinto, estaba desalineado, con su pelaje hecho un desastre, con unas enorme ojeras, estaba mas delgado, era un completo desastre.

Bugs…- murmuro y apenas y el conejo tuvo fuerzas para levantar su mirada hacia él.

¿Qué hay de nuevo… viejo?- logro decir con una voz débil.

Un nudo se creo rápidamente en su garganta mientras observaba al desalineado conejo vomitar una vez más. Deshaciéndose de los sentimentalismos se acercó a Bugs con la intención de ayudarlo.

Así que poniéndose manos a la obra, tomo al conejo por los brazos y lo ayudo a levantarse, tenia la idea de meterlo en la regadera para que se diese un buen baño pero el conejo estaba tan débil que le costaba mantenerse en pie. Por lo tanto acabo metiéndose en la regadera junto con el, aquello hubiese sido un lugar apropiado para hacer algo mas pero bajo las circunstancias en las que se encontraban, en aquello era en lo menos en lo que podía pensar.

El agua caía sobre ellos mientras que Bugs permanecía con su frente recargada contra el hombro de Daffy, quien estaba frente a él cuidando de que no se fuese a caer. No podía decir que no se encontraba completamente consciente, de hecho se encontraba más que consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero sentía un fuerte malestar sobre cada parte de su cuerpo e incluso su visión era un tanto borrosa.

Coloco su mano enguantada sobre el pecho del pato notando de inmediato el ritmo calmado de su corazón, cosa que le pareció extraña ya que la mayor parte del tiempo cuando se encontraba con el y se disponía a checar su ritmo cardiaco, el corazón del pato latía tan rápido y con tanta fuerza que le parecía que se le saldría del pecho; pero este no era el caso, solamente palpitaba a un ritmo moderado e incluso tranquilo.

Nunca creí que podría sentir tu corazón latir de una forma normal…-

Su voz era tan fuerte como un susurro, casi inaudible, que de no haber sido por la cercanía de sus cuerpos no lo hubiese podido escuchar.

Solo es por que en estos momentos me parece mas conveniente que alguno de los dos permanezca mas tranquilo y frio.- respondió

No me lo parece… ya que se acaba de elevar- dijo el conejo al notar el aumento en el bombeo del corazón.

Bueno basta ya conejo…- dijo Daffy intentando no revelar su incomodidad ante el comentario. – que solo te dejo permanecer así por lo extremadamente bondadoso que soy.-

Aparto la mano del conejo de su pecho mientras pronunciaba estas palabras con su divertido tono de voz. Bugs se limito a sonreír ante la respuesta, y de no haber sido por su mal estado no se hubiese demorado en jugar un poco con el pato o mejor dicho a acosarlo un poco. Se apartó por un momento del pato colocando sus manos sobre esos oscuros hombros para después mirar el rostro inquisitivo del plumífero, sintiendo rápidamente la necesidad de robar un beso de aquel pico, pero sabia bien que el hacerlo no seria lo mas apropiado en esos momentos. Y es que lo había extrañado tanto durante esos cinco días que hubo un instante en el que creyó que lo único que lo mantenía vivo no era el aire que respiraba, sino la presencia del pato con cada uno de sus defectos y virtudes, empezando por esa voz que para él era la voz mas magnifica que pudiese encontrarse sobre la faz de la tierra.

Maldición, Daff…- murmuro – Estoy tan mal que ni siquiera puedo creer que esto sea cierto… ¿en verdad te encuentras aquí?- sonrió con melancolía reteniendo sus lagrimas con cada una de sus fuerzas.

Daffy apretó sus manos con fuerza sintiendo el enojo recorrerle el cuerpo, enojo consigo mismo por haber sido tan estúpido como para permitir que el conejo o mejor dicho _su_ conejo pasara por todo aquello. Cerro sus ojos por un momento para cortar la distancia con el conejo para depositar un tierno beso sobre la frente de este y después otro demasiado corto sobre sus labios pero incluso ese pequeño beso había logrado dejar rastro del sabor a licor sobre sus labios.

Eso te debe de bastar para que creas que estoy aquí…- sonrió con un poco de malicia dando un muy ligero golpecito sobre la frente del conejo. – o al menos esto debe de ayudar-

Rio con debilidad pero solo para traer devuelta su mareo y malestar, cosa que noto el pato y ante la cual reacciono con rapidez, acercando nuevamente el cuerpo de Bugs al suyo para que pudiese recargarse en el. Cerro las llaves de la regadera para después tomar una de las toallas mas grandes dentro del baño del hotel y con ella se dispuso a secar el cuerpo del conejo de forma delicada, ahora el color grisáceo claro de Bugs habia vuelto y la suciedad había desaparecido por completo.

Lo miro cerrar sus ojos mientras que lo secaba y logro notar un muy ligero color rojo sobre esas claras mejillas mientras que concentraba su secado tanto en el torso como en las piernas del conejo. Tan rápido como termino de secarlo a la perfección, envolvió su cuerpo en la toalla y lo dejo sentado sobre la tasa (claro con la tapadera puesta) para disponerse a secarse a si mismo, pero a diferencia del buen trato con el que había logrado secar el cuerpo del conejo, seco el suyo de forma brusca y rápida. Mientras terminaba de secar su cabeza miro al conejo de reojo logrando ver que los ojos de este permanecían sobre el.

Deja de mirarme- se sonrojo. – Que nadie te dijo que el mirar fijamente es de mala educación.- su ceño se frunció aun mas

Dichas palabras lograron arrebatar otra corta risa del conejo, quien momentos después fue escoltado hasta el interior de la cama con la ayuda del Daffy.

Ambos se recostaron en el interior de esta sintiendo el calor de las cobijas sobre ellos; Bugs respiraba con un poco de dificultad por la sensación de mareo y enfermedad, dejo salir un quejido mientras se removía por debajo de las cobijas, estaba claro que cinco días de constante ebriedad no se podrían curar en unas horas de apenas haber soltado la botella.

Lamento que tengas que permanecer despierto cuidándome.- su voz se había vuelto ronca, cosa que odio en cuanto se escucho hablar. - en verdad que siento mucho que Porky te hubiera hecho volver para cuidarme nada mas…Duck…-

Daffy se impresiono por las palabras del conejo. Era cierto que el cerdito lo había llevado ahí a la fuerza pero el lo había extraño mucho durante todo ese tiempo, había sentido un fuerte y profundo hueco que nunca antes había percibido. Y ahora se encontraba intentando sanar su sensación de culpa por haberlo dejado, además de que tenerlo tan amansado como se encontraba ahora era algo que habia resultando gustarle mas de lo que se imaginaba.

Esto es parte mi culpa, nunca debí de haberte dejado así creyendo que te haría algún bien haciéndolo- acerco su cuerpo al del grisáceo. – prefiero desvelarme mil noches contigo que pasar un día más sin verte…-

Bugs lo miro con impresión, anonado por las palabras que había logrado mencionar, sin duda unas de las mas cursis que jamás lo había escuchar mencionar.

Y lo mejor de todo es que para mañana no recordaras nada de lo que he dicho…- respiro hondo intentado controlar el fuerte sonrojo sobre sus mejillas.

Daffy se volvió hacia el conejo el cual, ya fuese por el malestar que estaba comenzando a causarle fiebre o por que en verdad quería hacerlo, se acurruco junto a él, de tal forma que su nariz pegaba contra su cuello dejándole sentir su respiración, sus brazos se aferraban a su cuerpo y sus piernas se entrelazaban con las suyas.

Abrió los ojos con mucha dificultad sintiendo un intenso dolor en su cabeza y su estomago aun un tanto revuelto. Fuertes escalofríos azotaban su cuerpo haciendo que se pegara aun mas a la única fuente de calor que permanecía junto a el ya que las sabanas no eran precisamente clientes. Parpadeo un par de veces y miro aquello que abrazaba con tantas fuerzas, observo el pecho del pato, donde apoyaba su cabeza. Su plumaje era tan suave y cálido que casi aliviaba el frio que lo golpeaba con tanta fuerza y el aroma de aquella locia calmaba sus nauseas y lo arrullaba con gentileza.

Daffy- murmuro con su voz débil.

Hacia tanto que no lo veía asi durmiendo con tanta tranquilidad. Deseaba colocar un beso sobre su pico, deseaba el poder ver esos profundos ojos oscuros que lo miraban con una extraña combinación de molestia y amor. Hundió su nariz en el plumaje y aspiro el delicioso aroma mientras que hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no tocar su rostro. Sonrió notando la ausencia de aquel adorable ceño fruncido en su frente.

¿Cómo te sientes?-

La voz cansada del pato lo agarro por sorpresa al igual que el dulce recorrido que hacia la mano del plumífero por su cuerpo, paseando por su espalda causando un tranquilizante masaje.

Necesitas dormir…- continuo con un susurro y tal vez la que era la sonrisa mas amable y amorosa que jamás había visto en su rostro.

Lo dejo sin la capacidad de hablar y sencillamente se limito a observar como volvía a cerrar sus ojos con suma calma mas no sin antes estrujar su cuerpo entre aquellos abrigadores brazos. Dio gracias a Dios por el hecho de que Daffy ya no pudiese ver aquel fuerte sonrojo sobre su rostro.

-ooo-

Escucho el abrir de una puerta o tal vez era el cerrar? En verdad no importaba, aun tenia demasiado sueño como para ponerse de pio o abrir sus ojos. Un beso llego hasta sus labios, primero el calor de estos y después aquella húmeda lengua poseedora de un fuerte y delicioso sabor a café, que hizo aquel apasionado beso cien veces más adictivo. El conejo enroscaba su lengua en la de el y aparto sus labios solo para atraer la lengua del pato dentro su boca.

Entonces… ¿ya te sientes mejor?- pregunto logrando abrir sus ojos y mirando como el conejo se sentaba sobre el, colocándose sobre su abdomen.

Se podría decir que si- respondió confiado.

Eso fue el único intercambio de palabras que lograron hacer antes de que el beso continuara.

Bugs dejo sus manos pasear por el cuerpo del plumífero y este hizo lo mismo sintiendo el pecho y abdomen del conejo, dejando sus manos recorrerlo. Besos sobre sus cuerpos dejando pequeñas marcas amoratadas dando a notar la agresión con la que transcurría toda aquella pasión. Sonrisas traviesas intercambiadas dentro de la oscuridad de la habitación. Manos ansiosas por conocer hasta el más remoto rincón de aquellos cuerpos acaloradas por la excitación que cada mínima caricia causaba.

Intento se lo mas delicado posible mientras que se disponía a adentrarse en el pato moviendo lo mas despacio que sus fuertes ansias por poseerlo le permitían, y repartiendo besos sobre su cuerpo intentaba hacer que el cuerpo del pato se relajara. Daffy se aferro con fuerza a las sabanas sintiendo al conejo adentrarse en el con su cuerpo encima del suyo. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza intentado no quejarse por el dolor que le causaba, pero tan rápido como se encontraba dentro el dolor se transformo en placer para ambos. Empezó a mover con un lento vaivén que arrancaba gemidos que el pato lograba ahogar dentro de las almohadas.

¿Por qué te contienes? Me gusta escuchar tus gemidos…- susurro.

Cállate conejo- dijo con dificultad.

Bugs continúo moviéndose pero ahora subiendo la intensidad. Daffy siguió el consejo del conejo, después de todo que era lo peor que podría pasar ¿que el conejo lo escuchara? ¿Qué alguien lo escuchara? No logro terminar de pensar en ello cuando un brusco movimiento arrebato el gemido de su boca que termino haciendo coro con el que había salido de la boca del conejo pero aquello apenas y fue el comienzo para la continuación de aquellas bruscas y profundas embestidas que lanzaba de manera incontrolable fuertes ondas de placer que hacia que sus vellos se erizaran y los gemidos continuaran.

Esto era lo que había estado esperando desde el momento en que sus citas con el pato se habían hecho concurrentes habían esperado tanto por sentir ese placer que ahora le turbaba los sentidos. Se detuvo unos segundos respirando hondo pero sin poder controlar su acelerada respiración. Acaricio el torso del pato antes de continuar con una ola mas de intensas embestidas llevándolos a ambos al clímax del placer que ahora estaba volviéndolos locos. Una ultima embestida y el gemido de sus bocas volvieron a hacer coro mientras que el conejo se venia dentro del pato y el pato lo hacia sobre sus manos que habían estado jugueteando con el miembro del pato. Bugs se dejo caer junto al plumífero que también había caído rendido sobre la cama. Daffy volvió su mirada hacia el conejo y se sonrojo al ver una amplia sonrisa dirigida hacia el con tanto cariño que tuvo que bajar su mirada. Estaba boca abajo sobre la cama y aun no podía sentir sus piernas que el placer había adormecido por completo, de hecho parte de su cuerpo se encontraba anestesiado.

El conejo se movió colocándose sobre el pato, recostándose encima de el sin darse cuenta de que de esta forma dejaba que el plumífero notara su aun acelerado ritmo cardiaco.

Poniéndose de pie se dirigieron hacia el baño y ahora bien se encontraban dentro de la tina disfrutando del agua caliente y la espuma que permanecía en la superficie. Daffy se mantenía en una orilla con sus patas a cada lado del cuerpo del conejo que estaba recargado en el, dándole la espalda de tal forma que podía juguetear con sus orejas mientras él lo hacia con sus patas.

¿En que piensas dientón?- dijo con una voz tranquila.

El conejo se limito a sonreír viendo al pato acariciar su pecho y abdomen con una de sus manos y con la otra atendía una de sus orejas acariciándola lentamente. Sin responder a la pregunta se volteo sacudiendo un poco el agua quedando recostado en el de frente sin darle la espalda provocando un quejido del pato. Su cabeza posada en su pecho y podía escuchar el acelerado palpite del pato.

Asi es como me gusta escuchar tu corazón.- su voz aun era un tanto débil.

Daffy sintió el remordimiento abordarlo al ver la aun fatigada figura del conejo, tanto por lo que habían hecho en la cama como por su recuperación de la borrachera de cinco días.

Perdóname Bugs…- esas palabras desconcertaron al mencionado por completo. – no sabes lo mucho que me arrepiento de haberte dejado asi… no sabes lo mucho que te extrañe y desee que te encontraras bien…-

Bugs se sorprendió al escucharlo pero sonrió con tranquilidad para después poner su rostro cerca de del pato que jugaba con el agua evitando el mirarlo.

Los dos cometimos equivocaciones… pero creo que el más grande fue el creer que podríamos sobrevivir separados… bueno al menos yo no podría…-

El pato puso una media sonrisa en su rostro y ahora sus ojos observaban el tobillo del conejo que permanecía repartiendo pequeños besos en su cuello y que por su altura no cabía del todo bien en la tina. Un poco mas arriba del tobillo había un pequeño moretón de color morado un poco intenso y el sabia bien que era el causante de aquella marca pero la pregunta era ¿Cómo diablos había llegado hasta ahí? Cerro sus ojos dejándose llevar por las caricias del conejo pero apenas y empezaba a perderse en las sensaciones cuando un par de fuertes golpeteos en la puerta los sacaron de su área de confort. Bugs miro extrañado hacia el cuarto y escucho como se repetían los golpeteos.

Se puso de pie rápidamente

Sera mejor que abramos, Doc.- dijo saliendo de la tina por completo.

Daffy por otro lado soltó un gruñido antes de moverse, el pato intento ponerse de pie pero apenas y pudo hacerlo por unos cuantos segundos antes de caer fuera de la tina. Todo el placer que había tenido le estaba cobrando una factura demasiado cara, un fuerte dolor lo abarcaba desde la cadera hasta abajo y ahora bien estaba seguro de que el caminar seria todo un desafío.

Duck, ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto intentando no reírse, ya que comprendía la razón del dolor que estaba padeciendo el pato

¿te parece que estoy bien?- le grito molesto y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrenatural por levantarse aun cuando el dolor lo invadía y sus patas le temblaban. – la próxima vez yo voy arriba- grito molesto a Bugs quien no hacia mas que sonreír.

Tomándolo del brazo lo ayudo a llegar hasta la cama para que se recostara boca abajo en ella ya que el sentarse no era una buena opción.

Voy- grito a las personas que no dejaban de golpear la puerta.

Camino hasta la puerta y apenas y abrió esta cuando Lola entro de golpe con Porky detrás de ella.

Bugs ¿Cómo se encuentran?- pregunto abrazándolo. – el cerdito y yo hemos hecho unas cuantas investigaciones que les interesaran.- dijo con voz alegre.

Que gusto el tenerlo aquí.- dijo Bugs dirigiéndose principalmente al cerdito.

La conejita apenas y miro al pato recostado en la cama cuando corrió a él y se dejo caer encima, abrazándolo del cuello con tanta fuerza que el respirar se hacia muy difícil.

Lola ¡¿Qué diablos quieres?!- logro decir con dificultad.

Vamos Daff, no sabes lo preocupados que estábamos, ni lo mucho que los extrañamos.- fingió unas lagrimas mientras decía esto.

To…todos estamos mu..mu…muy preo..preo…preocupados, han estado pre… preguntando mucho po…por us..ustedes. a.. a todo esto ¿como sigues B…Bugs?-

El conejo sonrió ante la preocupación del cerdito aun que no estaba tan alegre por la expresión de alegría de lola que continuaba recostada sobre _su _pato, abrazándolo y diciéndole lo mal que estaban todos sin ellos.

Estoy mejor, ambos estamos bien. ¿Cómo están las cosas por allá? Lamento el haberlos metido en tantos aprietos, Doc.- dijo mientras se sentaba en la pequeña sala que tenia la habitación.

Para nada Bugsy, le han dicho a la prensa que deje a los Looneys en paz y les han dicho que ustedes se han ido de la ciudad. Es por eso que no deben de salir, los están buscando por todos lados y se podría decir que se han vuelto el triple de famosos de lo que eran. La audiencia pide la transmisión de los episodios que han grabado juntos…. Esto les esta haciendo mas publicidad que daño- dijo Lola sin apartarse del pato.

Bueno eso si que es impresionante- dijo Daffy con voz malhumorada.- pero ¡¿podrías quitarte de encima?!- grito ahora perdiendo los estribos por completo.

Pero la conejita solo se apartó de el para sentarse encima de su espalda.

Neee… quien lo diría, esto no esta saliendo tan mal. Pero dijeron algo de que habían hecho unas investigaciones- volvió su mirada a Porky mientras le daba un sorbo al café que así había terminado en la mañana.

Si, bu…bueno… ¿Por qué n…no te ace…acercas Da…da…Daffy?-pregunto con una sonrisa el cerdito.

Daffy se puso de pie rápidamente aguantando el dolor con todas sus fuerzas y quitándose de encima a la conejita que solo soltó una risita al ser derrumbada sobre la cama por el pato. Respiro hondo y apretando con fuerza su quijada se acercó a donde se encontraban Bugs y Porky. Sentía que el dolor terminaría por vencerlo pero aun así camino lo mas normal posible, pero el verdadero reto fue al sentarse ya que fue cuando sintió todo el dolor, desde la punta de su pata hasta su ultimo pelo. Bugs se sorprendió por lo normal que había actuado el pato, después de todo ese fuerte carácter tenia sus beneficios. Lola se sentó también, poniéndose junto a Bugs, quedando frente a Daffy al cual observaba con detenimiento, ella era una persona muy persuasiva y algo le decía que el pato no estaba del todo bien.

Bueno hemos conseguido muchas pistas pero la mas importante es el hecho de que el dia que ustedes estuvieron… emm… ya saben... solo en la casa… Marvin compro lo que eran cinco cámaras. Después cuando Porky y yo fuimos a la habitación vimos que en las cuatro esquinas del techo habia unos orificios donde suponemos que fueron colocadas las cámaras mientras que la quinta debio de haberla tenido el- dijo la conejita sacando el recibo de compras del marciano. – es por eso que creemos que el culpable fue Marvin, claro que no es nada seguro, pero…-

No logro terminar de decir cuando la voz de enojo de Bugs comenzó a hablar, interrumpiéndola bruscamente.

Como no lo pensé antes, por supuesto que fue el. quien mas tendría una razón como para hacer algo así, quien mas…-

Pero eso no lo sabemos…- dijo Daffy interrumpiendo al conejo haciendo que ahora su mirada cayera sobre el. – hay mucha gente que sueña con desatar una verdad tan impresionante como esta…- dijo frunciendo el sueño de manera involuntaria.

Claro… se me olvidaba que Marvin no nos odia, se me olvidaba que es una buena persona…- replico molesto, sintiendo como su sangre comenzaba a hervir.

Era impresionante que aun cuando se encontrara molesto conservaba su voz intentado no gritar ni subir tanto el su tono, cosa que el pato jamas podría hacer, pero que en esos momentos el dolor se lo impedía.

No me refiero a eso… solo digo que no deberíamos de juzgarlo tan pronto, ¿Por qué no lo interrogamos antes?- el dolor hacia que el salirse de sus casillas fuera algo descartado por completo. –

Bueno entonces… podríamos ir por el, ya saben secuentrarlo por un ratito- dijo la conejita con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

Es..eso me pa..pa..parece bi…bien. Po…podríamos inte…interrogarlo a…aquí o tal vez en algu…algu..alguno de los aparta…apartamentos- dijo Porky apoyando la idea mientras observaba con preocupación el enojo tanto en Daffy omo en Bugs, principalmente en Bugs.

Poniéndose manos a la obra Bugs y Daffy empezaron por disfrazarse colocándose bigotes falsos en sus rostros, lentes oscuros, gabardinas y sombreros. Optaron por usar la limosina de Lola ya que era la que menos conocían. Daffy se movía con lentitud caminando hasta la puerta del hotel para después salir de este y adentrarse en el limo donde ya se encontraban tanto Porky como Bugs, él tuvo que entrar después yendo de la mano con la conejita. Ya una vez dentro se deshicieron de sus disfraces para después dirigirse al estudio Warner donde estaban seguros que se encontraba el pequeño marciano, saliendo de alguna de las grabaciones.

¿podrías dejarme hablar con el?- le pidió Daffy terminando de quitarse la gabardina. Su voz era suave ya que el dolor le quitaba todas sus fuerzas. – no me gustaría que terminaran peleándose…-

Eso era tal vez lo menos que podía hacer por el marciano, quien en cierta manera tenia razón de haber estado molesto, tenia razón de haberse vengado, después de todos los esfuerzos que había hecho por permanecer junto a el pato, todos esos buenos tratos e invitaciones a citas que él había rechazado; y todo para que al final se fuese de sus manos sin decir ni un simple gracias.

Bugs miro de reojo a Daffy mas no respondió nada, solo permaneció en silencio, no podía decirle que no se entrometería en el asunto, no era algo que el pudiera permitirse, no después de todo lo que el marciano había hecho. Esta era la segunda vez que intentaba arrebatarle algo que amaba, solo que en este cayo demasiado bajo y lo peor de todo era que hasta el momento seguía con la victoria.

Fue cuestión de unos minutos antes de que llegaran hasta el estudio y para su fortuna el marciano iba saliendo del estudio en el momento en el que ellos habían llegado. Lola saco de una pequeña compuerta de su limosina lo que era un mazo y en cuanto Marvin paso enseguida de su ventana para dirigirse al lugar donde su limosina siempre lo esperaba, la conejita estiro su brazo por la ventana y con el mazo que traía en mano golpeo al pequeño marciano en la cabeza haciendo que este cayera inconsciente en cuestión de segundos. Después Porky se encargo de meter el cuerpo atolondrado del marciano dentro del carro para después cerrar la puerta y salir lo antes posible del lugar.

-000-


	3. Chapter 3

Escuchaba voces a su alrededor pero el abrir los ojos era un reto demasiado grande para el, el dolor en su cabeza era tan punzante que el simple hecho de moverla un poco hacia que le doliese.

Se mantuvo quieto con sus ojos cerrados y pudo sentir como alguien se aproxima a el y se le abalanzaba quedando a una corta extremadamente corta distancia de su cuerpo. Pudo sentir como le pasaban una cuerda por el cuerpo reteniendo sus manos por detrás de la silla en la que el sabia que se encontraba sentado. Respiro hondo de manera silenciosa, notando entonces el característico aroma de la loción de Daffy, aquel aroma que parecía acompañarlo siempre y que en cierta forma causaba una sensación de atontamiento en el.

_Dodgers…- _pensó aun sin moverse ni un centímetro.

Entonces abrió sus ojos, el cuerpo del pato estaba abalanzado sobre el y era este el encargado de atarle las manos, no podía verle la cara pero al menos uno de sus hombros quedaba muy cerca de él. Recargo sus labios sobre el delicado plumaje del hombro del pato, depositando un discreto beso sobre este. Aquello parecía como un sueño, teniendo al pato así de cerca…

El pato sacudió un poco su hombro y el aparto sus labios rápidamente mientras que un sonrojo se posaba sobre sus mejillas, pero como vio que el pato no se a parto, pudo concluir que el movimiento solo había sido una reacción involuntaria ante una sensación extraña.

El ponerme a hacer este trabajo. Ese conejo despreciable ¿Quién se ha creído?, siempre dando órdenes, siempre actuando de jefe- murmuraba Daffy entre dientes.

Marvin sonrió ligeramente y escucho el abrir de una puerta, la misma que había escuchado cerrarse hace ya un par de minutos.

Cerró sus ojos nuevamente fingiendo encontrarse dormido o mejor dicho inconsciente todavía.

¿Ya acabaste con eso, Duck?-

Sin duda era la voz del conejo, ese tonto conejo y el desprecio que sentía por él se encendió como pólvora ante el fuego.

¡Si ya estoy acabando, no presiones dientón!- replico con molestia.

Mientras Daffy continuaba intentado atar un nudo con el resto de soga, pudo sentir unas manos posándose en su cintura y de pronto sintió el cuerpo de Bugs moviéndose muy cerca del suyo.

¿Qué es lo que te falta?- pregunto asomándose para ver el trabajo del pato.

¡te dije que ya estaba terminando!- un sonrojo se había posado en su rostro al sentir los dedos del conejo moverse en forma de caricias sin apartarse de su cintura. – so…solo me falta terminar este maldito nudo-

Bugs sonrió con malicia mientras que dejaba que una de sus manos acariciara con lentitud el abdomen del pato.

Esta bien Duck- aparto lentamente sus manos y se alejó del pato dejando que este terminara de trabajar.

Despreciable Dientón…- balbuceo nuevamente.

El conejo saco una zanahoria y comenzó a morderla mientras que miraba desde lejos como Daffy se encargaba de terminar de atar a Marvin, y como Lola y Porky se adentraban en el lugar, trayendo consigo la evidencia de la culpabilidad del marciano. La conejita y el cerdito se habían adentrado en el cuarto de Marvin para poder tomar la evidencia de las cámaras y las fotos que el había tomado, al igual que los videos.

Marvin sintió como sus manos terminaban bien sujetas por la soga y después sintió el calor y el aroma del cuerpo de Daffy moverse, apartándose lentamente de él. Abrió sus ojos al sentir la respiración del pato muy cerca de su rostro, precisamente el pico del pato que continuaba con su mirada baja, estaba increíblemente cerca de él y las manos de este estaban sobre sus ante brazos usándolos de apoyo para erguirse. Sin siquiera detenerse a pensarlo, espero el momento exacto y antes de que el pato se apartara por completo, coloco un rápido beso sobre el pico de este.

Daffy desconcertado por aquel inocente beso que había capturado su pico, se quedo inmóvil por unos cinco segundos antes de alejarse lo mas rápido que pudo, caminando con tanta torpeza que acabo chocando de espaldas contra el cuerpo del conejo.

¿Qué pasa, Duck?- pregunto Bugs atraído por el empujón que le había dado el cuerpo del pato.

No, nada- respondió con su tono malhumorado. – voy a decirle a Porky que monte guardia- se alejó rápidamente del conejo.

Sacudió su cabeza creyendo que lo que había ocurrido había sido tan solo una ilusión, volvió su mirada hacia el marciano, observándolo de reojo por encima de su hombro pero esos grandes ojos que resaltaban entre toda esa cubierta oscuro estaban abiertos. Se quedo en blanco y trago saliva con dificultad.

Los colores se le subieron rápidamente al rostro al pobre marciano, creía que todo aquello era un estúpido sueño, pero ese beso y la mirada de sorpresa del pato, le estaban reconfirmando que no era así.

Ooo…- dijo el conejo notando que Marvin estaba ya despierto. - ¿Qué hay de nuevo, marciano?- sonrió de forma arrogante.

¿Qué…- se aclaró la garganta con nerviosismo. -¿Qué se supone que estoy haciendo aquí? –

Sentía como su voz temblaba y en el silencio de su mente en pánico, daba gracias por el hecho de que el conejo se encontrara mirando hacia otra parte cuando cometió el estúpido error de besar al pato.

Creo que eso ya lo sabes, Doc-

Aparto su mirada de Bugs por un segundo para buscar la presencia de Daffy, el pato se había alejado por un instante y ahora se encontraba al lado de Porky. A juzgar por la mirada de molestia del cerdito y por la cara de superioridad del pato, se podía decir que este le estaba dando órdenes como de costumbre.

Daffy lo miro de reojo, notando que inconscientemente sus dedos estaban golpeando ligeramente contra su pico, justo donde el beso había sido colocado. Las removió rápidamente de su pico y volvió su atención al cerdito nuevamente, terminando de dictarle la orden de como se pondrían a vigilar fuera del estudio.

Se encontraban precisamente en el estudio de grabaciones de los Warners, estaban en esos momentos en el salón de juntas que estaba en los pisos de arriba. Qué mejor lugar para llevar acabo una pequeña venganza que el mismísimo lugar donde trabajaban todos los Looneys, aquello había sido idea de Bugs.

No, en verdad que no se porque estoy aquí. Pero tampoco sé que se supone que hacen ustedes aquí, cuando ya ni siquiera deberían de estar en la ciudad, o al menos eso fue lo que nos dijeron- dijo Marvin en su defensa al ver que Bugs se ponía frente a él impidiéndole el ver al pato. – Debo de decir que lo que están haciendo es algo completamente ilegal y…-

Cierto- le apoyo el conejo sentándose en una de las dos sillas que estaban frente al marciano. – tal vez sea ilegal, pero lo que tu hiciste también lo es para mi.-

Porky salió del lugar siendo acompañado por Lola, mientras que Daffy se acercaba de mala gana a Bugs para entonces sentarse en la silla que estaba a su lado.

Aun que le había pedido el hablar con el marciano a solas, el conejo se había negado y había sido lo suficientemente persuasivo para convencerlo de que los dos le dieran el escarmiento, juntos.

No se de lo que me están hablando- dijo con un aire de seguridad y apartando su mirada de ambos.

¡¿no lo sabes?!- la voz agresiva de Daffy salió rápidamente al escuchar las palabras de Marvin. - ¿entonces que demonios hacia todo esto en tu apartamento?-

Dejo caer todas las fotos sobre el regazo de Marvin, esa manera de actuar como si no supiera de que se le inculpaba, había hecho que el enojo que antes lo había atacado, volviera a el nuevamente.

Marvin miro las evidencias y sus ojos se abrieron tan grandes como platos. ¿Cómo lo habían descubierto? Se había estado portando bien con Daffy e incluso con el estúpido conejo, entonces… ¿Cómo?

Bueno pequeñín, creo que no queda nada mas que hacer, que decir la verdad ¿no es así?- Mordió nuevamente la zanahoria.

Si, si, vamos enano. Confiesa de una vez- dejo que su espalda tocara el respaldo de la silla. Se cruzo de brazos.

Marvin bajo su mirada por un momento y accidentalmente coloco esta sobre las patas del pato y el conejo. La plana pata de Daffy estaba ligeramente recargada en la de Bugs. Después volvió su mirada hacia las fotos y esto termino de hacer que el dolor volviera acompañado de esa sensación de desprecio hacia ambos, pero principalmente al conejo.

Dodgers…- logro decir volviendo sus ojos a él. – No habrías salido involucrado en todo esto si tan solo no hubieras tenido que permanecer tan pagado a él, si tan solo no hubieras sido el único capaz de hacer que se viniera abajo su carrera.-

El ceño de Daffy se volvió mas pronunciado y tomo con rudeza una de las fotos, lambio esta y la pego contra el casco del marciano.

¿Qué tipo de venganza es esta? ¿No pudiste pensar en algo mejor que crear una venganza que acabara haciéndonos más publicidad? – tenso su quijada por unos segundos. - ¿y tenias que meter al idiota de orejas largas de por medio? Sabiendo que tiene esas dos enormes patas de conejo que hacen que todo le salga bien-

Bugs miro sus patas por un segundo, sintiéndose un tanto ofendido por eso de "enormes patas".

Ese fue el problema. No me habría molestado el que me hubieras hundido a mi solo, pero… ¿lo tenias que involucrar a el?- había dicho esto lo mas rápido y enojado posible, intentando que sus palabras no sonaran tan cursis como a su parecer lo eran.

Vamos, Doc. ¿acaso esta venganza te ha beneficiado en algo? ¿era necesaria en verdad?- su voz tranquila no hacia mas que crispar los nervios tanto del pato como de Marvin. –créeme que jamás me espere que fueras tan vengativo.- mintió.

Volvió su mirada con enojo hacia el conejo, ese conejo que de no ser por lo fuerte que lo habían atado ya lo había desintegrado con su pistola, ese conejo que quería convertir en polvo cósmico.

¿Qué hubieras hecho tu? Te crees mejor que yo… pero ¿en realidad hubieras actuado de tu misma forma serena y engreída si Dodgers se hubiera quedado conmigo? si hubieras tenido que verlo salir a mi lado y que te ignore a ti por completo, sin poder…- su voz se volvió débil. – sin poder…- bajo por un momento su mirada.

Las palabras del Marvin penetraron bruscamente en su mente…

_¿Qué hubiera hecho yo?- _pensó con seriedad…. –No me compares contigo, marciano. Yo no habría… no habría hecho eso-

Daffy detecto la duda en las palabras de Bugs y fue cuando decidió que era momento de ponerle fin a aquello. Después de todo Marvin era culpable y ni el ni Bugs estaban dispuestos a pasarle por alto algo que había llegado a lastimarles tanto.

Bueno, tu tiempo de juicio se ha acabado. Eres declarado culpable y tu sentencia vendrá ahora mismo.- dijo cortando el ambiente tenso.

Cierto- la voz cómplice de Bugs hizo juego con la voz maliciosa del pato. – tu desátalo, Duck. Yo voy por el cerdito-

Bugs salió del lugar yendo en búsqueda de Porky y Lola.

Ahora tendré que deshacer este tonto nudo- murmuro poniéndose detrás de Marvin y comenzando a quitar la soga que lo mantenía atado a la silla.

Lo lamento, Dodgers…- murmuro Marvin con una voz seria.

El deshacer el nudo fue una tarea mas sencilla que el hacerlo. Se puso frente al marciano y se inclino un poco a él sentándose nuevamente.

Como ya dije, enano. Nada de esto estaría pasando si no lo hubieras puesto a el de por medio… pero… supongo que también te debo una disculpa…-

Marvin se sorprendió ante lo que decía y noto que la mueca del rostro del pato se había disuelto.

No debí de haberte ignorado así y tampoco estuvo bien el no decirte lo mucho que había apreciado tus atenciones hacia mí. Así que me disculpo y te agradezco-

Su voz sonaba confiada y orgullosa mientras que por dentro había una fuerte sensación de incomodidad que punzaba contra su pecho. Estaba claro que el decir tales cosas no iban con su forma amargada de ser, pero las palabras de Marvin lo habían hecho reflexionar un poco acerca de su errónea forma de ser para con el.

Y una cosa mas- se llevo la palma de su mano hacia su pico y después la puso contra los labios de Marvin. - El mencionarle esto a Bugs seria como sentenciarte muerte segura, así que es mejor que no lo repitas…-

Aparto su mano de Marvin y el marciano supo que se refería a lo del beso.

Se puso de pie sin decir nada más y fue justo a tiempo ya que en ese instante llego el conejo acompañado de Lola y Porky.

Muy bien, el guardia esta apunto de hacer su ronda nocturna, así que es mejor que nos demos prisa, antes de que nos tengamos que esperar una hora para salir de aquí.- la voz cantarina de la conejita se dejo escuchar rápidamente.

La rubia se acercó al marciano y retomando el mazo que había dejado cuidadosamente recargado contra la pared, golpeo a este en la cabeza nuevamente dejándolo inconsciente una vez mas.

Lo siguiente pasó demasiado rápido y en un perfecto silencio digno de unos verdaderos maestros del sigilo. Colocaron una pelota de goma, como las que usualmente lanzan a los perros para que la atrapen, dentro de donde se suponía que estaba la boca de Marvin. Daffy había sido el encargado de hacer esto gracias a un…

_Tu eres el que lo ha besado y sabe donde esta su boca, así que pónsela tu, Duck.- _

El pato estaba seguro que esas palabras la había dicho con cierto sentido de reproche.

Después Porky se encargo de untar pegamento por encima del casco y el cuerpo aun amarrado del marciano, para que después Lola se hiciera cargo de dejar caer cientos de plumas de gallina sobre el. Tras haber echo esto Bugs se encargo de colgar a Marvin al techo, enganchando la soga en el gancho que Porky se había dispuesto a colocar.

Miraron por ultima vez su obra maestra viendo el cuerpo completamente emplumado de Marvin colgando de un gancho que estaba puesto en el lejano techo, al cual apenas y habían tenido acceso por medio de una escalera.

Seria divertido el verlo cuando despierte- rio el conejo.

Le….le…les mandaremos u..una fo…fo..foto- sonrió Porky cerrando la puerta por detrás de él.

-000-

Encontrándose ya en el hotel, Porky y Lola se habían ido después de haber disfrutado una cena en compañía del conejo y el pato. Y ahora bien estos dos se encontraban solos otra vez, Daffy se encontraba en el baño, lavándose los dientes, mientras que Bugs ya con su boca limpia se había dispuesto a sentarse en la cama para leer un poco el libro que Lola le había hecho el favor de traerle.

La habitación estaba siendo iluminada solamente por la luz del televisor y el frio entraba levemente por la ventaba haciendo que el conejo permaneciera con sus patas tapadas mientras permanecía sentado en la cama.

Su mente estaba tan absorbida por el libro que no se dio cuenta de cuando Daffy había acabado de lavarse la boca, ni tampoco del momento en que había entrado delicadamente en la cama, metiéndose del lado contrario adentrándose por debajo de las sabanas, justamente del lado del que estaba el conejo.

Con sigilo avanzo un poco a gatas, teniendo en medio de sus piernas y brazos las largas patas del conejo, las cuales tomo por sorpresa y jalo, haciendo que el cuerpo de Bugs se adentrara de lleno bajo de las sabanas.

Bugs miro por encima de su libro al pato que se colocaba encima de él, poniendo sus rodillas a cada lado de su cintura y sus manos a los lados de su cabeza.

¿Qué se supone que lees, dientudo?-

Apenas y podía ver la silueta del pato gracias la luz que emitía el televisor por detrás de él.

Nada que te interese, Doc. ¿se supone que tienes planeado hacer algo estando ahí arriba? Creí que estabas demasiado adolorido como para siquiera moverte…-

¡Cierto, aun estoy a dolorido y es por tu culpa, conejo despreciable!-

Dicho esto dejo caer su cuerpo sobre el del conejo. Su torso pegaba contra el de Bugs, dejando que en su pecho sintiera el palpite tranquilo del conejo.

Intentando hacer las cosas más interesante y frustrantes para el pato, Bugs volvió su cabeza hacia un lado manteniendo su libro a la altura de su rostro para continuar leyendo, aun cuando las palabras desaparecían casi por completo por la oscuridad. Sintió las manos de Daffy moverse hasta acabar rodeando su cuello, pero no agarrando este, sino de tal forma que uno de sus brazos ahora le servía de almohada, mientras que sobre el otro brazo descansaba el pico del pato.

Daffy se movió un poco dirigiendo su mirada hacia el conejo el cual seguía con su mirada puesta en el libro ignorándolo por completo. Recordó cuando soñaba con hacer eso, con estar acostado así sobre el conejo, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba con lentitud mientras que se aventuraba a repartir inocentes besos sobre su cuello y mejillas.

Éxtasis corriendo por sus venas mientras que intentaba parecer indiferente ante las caricias en su cuello, que eran causadas por la punta del pico del pato. Beso sus hombros, el brazo que tenia libre y ahora su mano se encontraba en el poder del de plumaje oscuro, la mano que no se encargaba de sostener el libro estaba siendo desnudada del guante para volverse parte del juego del pato. Primero un beso sobre su palma, después leves mordidas sobre sus dedos que causaban ligeros temblores en su cuerpo. Dejo caer su libro e intento hablar pero la mano de Daffy reacciono mas rápido colocando su mano con un poco de agresividad sobre su boca, duro así un par de segundos, antes de que uno de sus dedos se dedicara a pasear por el contorno de sus dos dientes que predominaban al frente, y sintió una sonrisa formarse en el pico del pato mientras que este permanencia dando un beso a su cuello. Una de las manos del emplumado jugueteo con sus mechones de su pelo mientras que con la otra jugaba con sus bigotes, jalándolos un poco y toqueteándolos de manera traviesa. Sintió su aliento golpear contra su mejilla logrando así detectar la deliciosa combinación de menta y yerbabuena. Cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por el momento, era raro que pasara todo eso en silencio, pero eso no significaba que no le agradara…. De hecho corría el peligro de hasta poder acostumbrarse a ello.

Ahora el aliento de Daffy golpeaba contra su oído y fue cuando lo escucho pronunciar unas cuantas palabras…

-….-…-

Se despertó agitado y apenas hizo un movimiento cuando un quejido salió de el cuerpo que seguía recostado sobre el. Por un instante creyó que todo había sido un sueño, como aquellos que tenia cuando el estar con el de esa manera era un deseo platónico y lejano, pero extrañamente recordaba todo lo sucedido la noche anterior como un sueño lejano ¿acaso se había quedado dormido y había percibido todo en sus sueños? Cerró sus ojos por un momento logrando escuchar entonces las últimas palabras antes de que se despertara.

_Buenas noches, Bugs_- todo dicho con un tono tan atractivo que sintió un escalofrió recorrerlo.

Miro al pato, su cabeza estaba girada hacia el lado contrario de él aun cuando su cuerpo permeancia sobre el de él. Un no muy escandaloso ronquido hacia vibrar su pecho que pegaba contra el suyo y aquella mano oscura continuaba dentro de su guante metida junto con la de él. Entonces aquello no había podido ser un sueño, no recordaba del todo bien lo que había ocurrido pero no lo había soñado.

Recordó entonces las palabras de Marvin…- _¿Qué hubieras hecho tú? Te crees mejor que yo… pero ¿en realidad hubieras actuado de tu misma forma serena y engreída si Dodgers se hubiera quedado conmigo? si hubieras tenido que verlo salir a mi lado y que te ignore a ti por completo, sin poder- _

¿Qué hubiera hecho yo…?- pensó interrogándose nuevamente.

Esas palabras lo habían puesto a pensar antes pero no tuvo tipo de adentrarse tanto en ellas, pero ahora… todo estaba demasiado silencioso como para ignorarlo. ¿Qué hubiera hecho el si el pato hubiese elegido a Marvin? Según él lo habría aceptado y apoyado… pero… ¿eso era verdad? Siendo tan posesivo como era y tan mal acostumbrado a recibir todo lo que quería… ¿él hubiera podido soportar que alguien más lo tuviera de tiempo completo? Tal vez le habría costado unos meses el acostumbrarse y unos meses mas el olvidarlo, pero a estas alturas el que el pato se apartara de el… estaba comprobado que lo destrozaría por completo.

Otro quejido por parte del pato y su atención se volcó nuevamente en la pregunta…. La respuesta era prácticamente evidente, pero el aceptarla era otra cosa. Habría actuado igual o tal vez peor que el marciano, tal vez lo habría obligado a estar con el, lo habría chantajeado y hasta extorsionado con tal de poder tocarlo. Solo Dios sabia de lo que habría sido capaz de hacer, de lo que seria capaz de hacer si lo dejaba…si lo cambiaba. Ahora el punto no seria acostumbrarse a conservar su distancia, sino el aprender a compartir al pato, a entender que había Looneys con los que era muy cercano, un claro ejemplo era Sylvestre y otro más Claudio.

Volvió su mirada hacia el reloj que marcaban apenas las cuatro de la madrugada, pero raramente la sensación de sueño se había escapado de él y ahora bien permanecía inmóvil intentando no despertar al pato que dormía sobre el.

¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?-

La voz de Daffy sonaba profunda gracias al cansancio y la somnolencia, agarrando por sorpresa al conejo.

El conejo apenas y logro reaccionar al sentir el cuerpo del pato apartándose el, poniéndose ahora bien a su lado, su mano también había sido apartada y ahora podía sentir sobre la suya la usencia de aquella mano suave y cálida.

Una media sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Daffy, mientras que se aclaraba un poco la garganta para disponerse a hablar nuevamente.

¿acaso el famoso Bugs Bunny esta siendo atormentado por algo? ¿será que le temes a la oscuridad? ¿quieres que te prenda la luz, conejito?- dijo con un tono claramente burlón.

Habla el que le tenia miedo al armario, ¿no es así, Duck?- sonrió al ver como el ceño fruncido opacaba la sonrisa del pato.

Bueno, eso era distinto. Ese armario tenia algo maligno ahí dentro- un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo al recordar aquel armario que había sido dueño de sus pesadillas durante tanto tiempo.

Se quedaron en silencio y Bugs podía sentir como la mirada de Daffy no se apartaba de el, asi que termino observándolo de reojo, girando tan solo un poco su rostro para mirarlo mas de frente.

Daffy observo los ojos del conejo que sobresalían de entre toda esa oscuridad, de hecho todo el sobresalía. Esa piel clara hacia que fuese mas sencillo el poder verlo en aquella oscura habitación. Y sin poder contenerse llevo con cuidado dos de sus dedos hacia los prominentes dientes de Bugs, dejando que estos diesen ligeros golpecitos sobre ellos.

Dientón…- murmuro.

¿Cuál es tu problema con mis dientes? ¿acaso yo me meto con tu enorme pico, Doc?- replico el conejo actuando en su defensa pero sin apartar la tranquilidad de sus palabras

El problema es que me gustan…- hizo una pequeña pausa para tomar un poco de aire. –tus ridículos dientes, tus estúpidas orejas- dijo apartando su mano de sus dientes para rozar con la yema de sus dedos las orejas del conejo. – inclusive tus enormes patas… me gustan…-

Era imposible saber si el pato se encontraba en sus cinco sentidos, pero a juzgar por la manera en la que hablaba tan pausada, se podría decir que este estaba por lo menos más dormido que despierto. Y el hecho de que esas palabras hayan salido de aquel pico que por lo general solo se quejaba, hacia que reconfirma su idea de que no era consciente de lo que decía o hacia.

Entonces supongo que a los dos nos gustan los defectos del otro. Como tu anormal pico, tus patas planas y tu voz...-

Eso es algo que no comprendo, ¿Qué se supone que tiene de especial esta forma torpe de hablar?- enfoco su mirada en los bigotes del conejo. – tu con solo decir ese "¿Qué hay de nuevo, viejo?" te has ganado el amor y la atención de medio mundo.

Pero no le importaba que se hubiese ganado todo el amor y atención de medio mundo, a el solo le importaba la atención y con mucha esperanza el amor de aquel pato que ahora jugueteaba con sus bigotes, moviéndolos como si se tratara de las cuerdas de una guitarra.

No sabes cuanto lamento el haberte quitado tu público, dientón…-

Y es que lo que Marvin había dicho era cierto, él era el único que podía hacer que la carrera del conejo se viniera abajo y estúpidamente lo hizo. Si tan solo hubiesen ido a un lugar mas privado, un lugar que nadie supiera o siquiera conociera, pero no había sido lo suficientemente cuidadoso como para encontrar ese lugar correcto. Era por eso que una espinita de culpabilidad rosaba contra su conciencia.

Bugs miro como la mano de Daffy iba deteniéndose lentamente dejando un ligero temblor en sus bigotes. El pato se estaba quedando dormido nuevamente y el conejo opto por aprovechar la sinceridad que el sueño sacaba del pico del pato.

¿Por qué no Marvin, con el todo seria mas sencillo ¿no?- su voz apenas y era un murmullo en aquella oscuridad.

Daffy se quedo en silencio extrañado por el comportamiento del conejo y sintiendo sus ojos pesar más de la cuenta, se apresuró a soltar la respuesta.

Porque él no puede ser tu, por que él no tiene esos dientes, ni esas orejas, ni esas patas, ni tampoco es tan despreciable como tu lo eres.-

Por el contrario de lo común, aquella voz sonaba cálida en lugar de amargada, logrando que se congelara que dándose con su mirada fija en el.

Tras haber dicho esto el pato se entrego a los brazos de Morfeo, envolviéndose en un profundo sueño, no sin antes acercarse un poco más al conejo.


	4. Chapter 4

Era increíble lo mucho que podía cambiar de un momento a otro, y es que Daffy era un tanto impulsivo, lo que hacia que muy seguido no pensara en lo que decía o hacia. Era por eso que el conejo le había arrebato el teléfono al escuchar que aquella llamada era por parte de los hermanos Warner, quienes ahora estaban al otro lado de la línea teniendo una ahora tranquila conversación con una de sus recién despedidas estrellas. Podían escuchar fácilmente las quejas del pato quien replicaba por el hecho de que ni siquiera se habían dignado a hablar con ellos de frente ahora que los querían recontratar. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que ocurriera y ellos sabían que tanto Bugs como Daffy eran conscientes de ello, pero eran demasiado orgullosos como para dignarse a pedirles que regresaran, al menos no de frente, al menos no por otro medio que no fuese el teléfono.

Bugs cerró el pico del conejo con la mano que tenia libre y haciendo un poco de fuerza acabo por llevar al pato al cuarto de baño donde la tina se encontraba llena con una abundante cantidad de burbujas flotando en la superficie.

Entonces ¿nos están pidiendo que regresemos? Pero… creo que entienden que no podemos hacerlo, no sin que nos persuadan un poco…- dijo intentando sacar más beneficios de esa recontratación, tal vez un poco más de paga o mas vacaciones, cualquier cosa era buena.

Quito su mano del pico del pato para después empujar este de tal forma que sus largas patas terminaron chocando contra el borde de la tina, acabando por tropezarse para después caer dentro de la tina haciendo que parte del agua cayera al suelo del baño .

Maldito conejo…- no acabo de decir cuando la pata de Bugs lo empujo de regreso al agua enjabonada.

Si, entonces será el día de hoy- sonrió viendo como el pato sacaba molesto su cabeza del agua. – a las 5:30 entonces.-

Apretó el botón de colgar y dejo el teléfono en una superficie segura del lavabo para evitar que este se mojara.

Daffy miro con molestia como el conejo se metía con tranquilidad en la tina agitando un poco el agua.

¿Qué es lo que dijeron entonces ese par de pequeños gordinflones?- pregunto soltando un bufido malhumorado.

¿Qué le hiciste al pato amable de anoche, Daff?- empujo ligeramente el pico del pato usando la punta de su pata.

Llevas hablando de eso toda la mañana y no aun no entiendo a que diantres te refieres, dientón- aparto la pata del conejo con agresividad.

Lo único que el pato tenia claro era haber salido del baño, ver como el conejo se quedaba dormido hasta que este se durmió por completo, después jugueteo con el cuerpo de Bugs repartiendo caricias y besos, para después quedarse dormido encima del conejo. A partir de ahí ya no recordaba nada mas, pero aun así el conejo no había dejado de mencionar al supuesto "pato amable" que había tenido el gusto de conocer la otra noche y ahora tenia curiosidad por saber lo que había hecho o dicho mientras que no se encontraba en sus cinco sentidos.

Los Warner quieren que vayamos al estudio, dicen que han organizado una "fiesta" de recontratación, así que tenemos que ir y firmar los papeles allá.-

Entonces debo suponer que este es el término de estas cortas vacaciones.- menciono con molestia.

A pesar de todo, esos cortos dos días habían sido en cierta manera de los mejores que había tenido. Al menos había podido estar con el conejo a solas, compartir la cama con el e ir un poco mas allá también. Pero ya era momento de regresar a aquel ajetreo de despertarse temprano, desayunar café y una galleta, correr al estudio y grabar, para después salir, mal comer y grabar y terminar saliendo a eso de las seis o siete de la tarde. Si era una vida de locos, pero hacían lo que mas les gustaba, hacer reír a las personas y eso era razón más que suficiente para volver.

No seria fácil el que la gente se olvidara de todo aquel chisme que seguía saliendo tanto en la televisión como en los periódicos y revistas, pero al menos la mayoría del público lo estaba tomando bastante bien. Algunos ya se habían olvidado del asunto, otros lo vieron como algo que era privado y que no les molestaba mientras no les afectaba, otros lo apoyaban y a otros más les emocionaba la idea de que hubiera algo entre ellos. Mas sin embargo existía la otra cuarta parte de la gente que estaba en desacuerdo, y solo unos pocos los criticaban y se oponían.

¿Por qué siempre tienes que ver lo negativo Duck?- dijo dejando caer un poco de shampoo sobre su cabeza.

El jabonoso líquido cayó sobre sus orejas y los mechones de pelo que resaltaban en su cabeza justo en medio de estas sus largas y ahora húmedas orejas. Daffy miro con incomodidad como el conejo se masajeaba las orejas y el pelaje de su cabeza lavando estos, para después adentrarlos en el agua de la tina y deshacerse del shampoo. No sabía si lo estaba haciendo de manera consciente o si realmente no sabía lo sensual que lucia haciendo cada uno de esos movimientos y ahora odiaba que ese pelaje grisáceo luciera tan bien o igual de bien húmedo que seco.

Apenas y salió cuando sintió las manos del pato agarrando sus orejas con fuerza, no sabia cuando se había acercado, pero ahora estaba tan cerca que sentía su aliento rozar contra sus labios y sus patas acorralaba su cuerpo contra la orilla de la tina.

Bueno si quieres que sea mas optimista te propongo algo- aquel agarre se volvió mas delicado y los ojos del pato miraban los largos bigotes del conejo. – salgamos de este encierro, antes de que acabe atándote a la cama para que no salgamos de aquí nunca- dijo con su voz agresiva.

Intentas invitarme a salir amenazándome con atarme a la cama ¿y e supone que tengo que aceptar? Y ¿Qué harías Doc, teniéndome atado en la cama?- pregunto con escepticismo ante los posibles actos del pato.

Daffy esbozo una sonrisa traviesa antes de contestar.

Es mejor que salgamos de aquí por que entonces ni siquiera te podrás levantar para bañarte. – soltó las orejas del conejo alejándose de el.

Sin decir mas quito el tapón de la tina dejando que el agua se fuera, se puso de pie y abrió la regadera mientras que se colocaba un poco del shampoo en la cabeza, para después masajearse esta y dejar que el agua que salía continua y con fuerza se encargara de retirar el jabón que traía encima. Bugs sonrió poniéndose de pie y estando detrás del pato se esforzó por no tocarlo y limitarse a hablarle con susurros.

Aun no has contestado Duck ¿Qué se supone que haría un pato con un conejo atado a la cama?- observo las gotas de agua que recorrían el pelaje del pato y siguió una de las gotas pasando sus ojos por ese cuerpo emplumado, recorrió la espalda hasta llegar a sus largas patas donde siguió desplazándose hasta formar parte del resto del agua que quedaba bajo esas patas planas.

Sonrió con molestia al escuchar la voz de Bugs tan cerca y dándose la vuelta cambio los lugares, haciendo que ahora el cuerpo de Bugs permaneciese pegado contra la pared. El también podía jugar a actuar de esa misma manera seductora que el conejo y si era lo que él estaba buscando entonces estaba dispuesto a entrar al juego. Coloco sus manos a ambos lados del rostro del conejo y pego sus labios contra los de él, una de sus manos jugueteo con las orejas recorriéndolas y con la otra le rodeaba la cintura acercando el cuerpo al suyo, dejándolo sentir un ligero temblor por parte de Bugs. Las manos del conejo se limitaron a apoyarse contra la pared del baño, Bugs movió un poco su brazo y fue cuando su codo rozo contra la llave que controlaba el agua fría de la regadera. Rápidamente el agua cambio su temperatura y el agua fría empezó a caer súbitamente contra el cuerpo de ambos, principalmente sobre el de pato.

Daffy dio un salto lejos del agua al sentir el frio de esta y torpemente su pie resbalo con el jabón que yacía en el piso de la tina y su cuerpo termino cayendo al piso. Bugs se quedo en silencio no por más de tres segundos antes de dejar salir su risa burlándose de la figura del pato que continuaba sentado en el suelo con sus patas aun dentro de la tina. Bugs se acercó a el tras haber cerrado las llaves del baño y lanzo una toalla sobre el cuerpo del pato.

Maldito conejo…- el enojo del pato había subido hasta su cuello de manera tan rápida que sentía la necesidad de pararse y golpear el rostro del conejo que seguía observándolo mofándose de su torpeza.

Vamos, pato. Puedes atarme a la cama después, por ahora salgamos un rato.- salió del baño tras haber hablado.

se dispusieron a secar sus cuerpos y prepararse para salir del hotel, después de todo tendrían casi toda aquella mañana para poder andar tranquilos por que después de todo era entresemana y precisamente por eso no habría tanta gente en las calles, todos estarían trabajando o en la escuela.

-ooo-ooo-ooo-ooooooodo

Bugs se adentro en el carro lujoso que los habia estado esperando desde ya hacia un rato. El chico ya no lo volveria a ver igual jamas, ahora comprendia la razón por la cual ellos dos siempre compartían la misma limosina. Lo habia visto en las noticias, periódico e incluso en revista y claro estaba que al principio no pudo creerlo pero tras haberlo asimilado todo con mas detenimiento, se dio cuenta que aquello era definitivamente posible.

¿Qué hay de nuevo, viejo?- pregunto el conejo acomódense en el asiento.

El joven chofer sonrió saludando al conejo con un "buen día señor Bunny" y desde el retrovisor pudo observar como el conejo volvía sus ojos hacia el pato que se adentraba en el carro. Llevaba lentes oscuros y miraba alrededor de manera paranoica. Bugs arqueo una ceja mirando con extrañeza el comportamiento del plumífero.

Lo vio adentrarse y fue cuando le hicieron la señal al chico de que manejaran. El plan era ir a un lugar especial y Daff sabia precisamente el lugar al que irían.

Menos mal que es temprano, de lo contrario seriamos carnada para la prensa- observo por la ventana las calles solas.

Eso es cierto, una foto mas a estas alturas, podría hacer que los Warners nos cancelen el contrato por completo.-

Sintió la mirada del muchacho sobre el y precisamente el chico los estaba observando por el retrovisor, viéndolos con curiosidad, esperando que algo sucediera entre ellos para que reconfirmaran las cosas que los medios de comunicación decían por todas partes.

Bugs no era tan distraído como Daffy y era por eso que le era fácil el saber cuando alguien lo vigilaba. Así que decidiendo darle un escarmiento al chico, espero el momento correcto cuando el pato volvió su rostro hacia el y fue entonces cuando capturo su pico yendo directamente a los besos apasionados salteándose todo el procedimiento de convencimiento para llegar a aquella parte.

El acto causo el sobresalto del pato, quien al principio sintió la necesidad de retirarse sintiéndose incomodo por el espectador que estaba manejando el auto, pero termino por dejarse llevar por el adictivo sabor y los movimientos seductores del conejo.

El chico miro hacia el retrovisor otra vez y se sorprendió al ver al señor Bunny besando intensamente al pato. Los colores se le subieron al rostro y los observaba fijamente dejando de lado la calle que se extendía frente a él. No fue hasta que escucho el sonido del claxon de un tráiler, cuando reacciono volviendo sus ojos a la carretera para después mover bruscamente el volante cambiando de dirección, evadiendo al tráiler que estuvo apunto de chocarlos.

Daffy aparto al conejo poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de este, alejándolo de él. Bugs sonrió complacido con el beso y principalmente con el efecto que había tenido sobre su chofer.

El chico freno bruscamente al ver el lugar que Daffy le había indicado que irían. Se bajo rápido y se acercó a abrir la puerta para entonces dejar salir primeramente al pato y seguido de el al conejo grisáceo que se detuvo a su lado.

¿Qué es lo que pasa, Doc? ¿Por qué te has puesto como un tomate?- pregunto de forma notablemente burlona.

El joven trago saliva sonoramente.

No, yo… bueno yo… no…- al final no logro formar ni una frase y término dándose por vencido.

Bugs metió un billete dentro del bolsillo de la camisa de su chofer y se despidió de el con una media sonrisa.

El conejo observo alrededor viendo el extraño lugar, parecía ser un parque lleno de arboles y césped un tanto largo, pero no había ni un alma alrededor.

Ven aquí conejo- volvió su mirada hacia Bugs, quien miraba intrigado a su alrededor.

Acercándose a Bugs tomo al conejo de una de sus manos agarrando con firmeza tanto el dedo índice como el medular de este y yendo el enfrente lo llevo dentro del parque. El conejo se quedo en silencio sintiendo el calor que emitía esta, miro como esa mano de color oscuro cogia la suya.

"_¿Que hubieras hecho tu?"- _

La pregunta floto en el otra vez revolviéndose con la imagen de aquella noche que habían pasado juntos, recordando la respiración jadeante de aquel pato sintiendo el calor subir desde sus patas hasta sus orejas y posarse traviesamente sobre sus mejillas. Hizo una ligera mueca asemejando una sonrisa ¿Qué era esa extraña sensación que le abrigaba? Era como si quisiera abrazar al pato con todas fuerzas y no dejarlo, pero también sentía un pequeño dolor en la boca de su estomago, ¿era duda? ¿Estaba dudando? Pero… ¿de que estaba dudando?

Daffy se volvió al conejo el cual sin que el pato se diera cuenta cambio rápidamente su semblante poniéndose su típica cara de tranquilidad con toques arrogantes.

Cierra los ojos dientón, prometo no tirarte por un barranco, al menos no ahora-

Ee… mas te vale Duck, por que entonces Los Warner se encargaran de buscarme por todas partes. Y como bien sabes, soy tan remplazable-

Si eres remplazable, solo es necesario poner a otro conejo con una tonta zanahoria y que diga _"que hay de nuevo viejo?"_ – imito la voz y la cara.

Nee.. claro Daff-

Sin darle mayor importancia al comentario cerró sus ojos dispuesto a ser guiado por el pato. Pudo sentir como los dedos del emplumado se deslizaron entre los suyos, no de manera brusca como solía hacer, sino de forma lenta.

Camino con cuidado escuchando la voz de Daffy que le decía que tuviera cuidado con alguna rama, con alguna piedra o lo que fuera, pero aun así se sentía inseguro caminando con los ojos cerrados pero intentaba con todas sus fuerzas parecer tranquilo.

El pato movió un poco sus dedos sintiendo los del conejo entre los de él, aquel guante sonó un poco entre el roce de sus dedos. Intentaba llevar al conejo por un camino seguro, evitando que se tropezara con alguna rama o piedra. Vio a lo lejos el edificio que estaba ya a un par de minutos.

Sonrió mirando el edificio blanco.

Escalones- señalo diciendo en voz alta.

La pata de Bugs busco cuidadosamente el escalón y en cuanto sintió este comenzó a subir contando la cantidad de estos. Solo eran cinco escalones y ahora la superficie era de un piso fino, un poco resbaladizo y plano, sin ninguna imperfección.

La mano de Daffy soltó la suya y lo escucho abrir una puerta, las manos del pato lo tomaron por los hombros y sintió un ligero empuje por parte de este.

¿Dónde se supone que estamos, Duck?- movió sus manos por el lugar hasta que accidentalmente golpeo el pico de Daffy.

Espera conejo, Abre los ojos ya- aparto aquella mano que amenazaba con golpearlo nuevamente.

Abrió sus ojos y lo primero que vio frente a el fue una hermosa pintura de colores vivos dispersos por todo el lienzo, que muchos dirían que no tenia forma alguna ni pies ni cabeza, pero para el conejo era distinto, era Arte, la belleza del arte.

Siempre le habían fascinado las pinturas, los lienzos, las esculturas… todo aquello que estuviese considerado como una expresión artística, sin importar de lo que se tratara. Y ahora bien estaban dentro de un Museo, pero no era un museo cualquiera, no… era el museo que apenas iban a inaugurar dentro de una semana, tenían una especial colección de pinturas europeas que el deseaba ver desde hacia ya bastante tiempo. Solo que habían arrojado aquel edificio hasta un lugar remoto de la ciudad, intentando mantener apartados a los vándalos y con la intención de que se perdiera entre la belleza de la naturaleza.

Despues de todo la fama puede conseguir muchas cosas, ¿no?- dijo viendo con cierta alegría oculta tras una mueca, la reacciones de impresión del conejo.

Sabia que no había lugar que Bugs apreciara mas que ese edificio lleno de pinturas y cosas que el también apreciaba, pero no de la misma forma dedicada del conejo.

Era cierto que muchas de las cosas que le decían las llegaba a pasar por alto, se le olvidaban por su constante falta de atención o desinterés en los temas. Pero extrañamente la lista de cosas que al conejo le gustaban era algo que no olvidaba, ni por que quisiera hacerlo.

Se lo había mencionado una vez en una de sus múltiples discusiones que tenían cuando compartían el mismo apartamento.

"Al_ menos yo prefiero pasar una buena tarde recorriendo un museo que viendo esa pantalla" _

Esas eran las palabras exactas que le había mencionado cuando el conejo lo había encontrado sentado todo una tarde viendo la televisión, lo que el tonto conejo no sabia era que el pato se había dedicado a ver cada uno de los episodio del famoso Bugs Bunny que habían estado transmitiendo durante toda la tarde. Claro que Bugs no lo sabia por que cada vez que el aparecía o se acercaba, Daffy se apresuraba a cambiar de canal.

Esto es… impresionantes…- dijo esbozando una sonrisa

Camino lento mirando a su alrededor observando las pinturas posadas sobre la pared, las esculturas en medio de los pasillos y los grandes murales cubriendo gran parte del espacio.

Aquel lugar era sencillamente esplendido y Bugs se tomaba su tiempo para admirar cada una de las piezas, mientras que Daffy por otra parte se mantenía alejado siguiendo los pasos del conejo, observándolo cuidadosamente dejando que sus ojos recorrieran esa anatomía delgada del conejo.

Tal vez para el era mas complicado el poder encontrar algún sentido a todo aquel arte abstracto pero parecía todo tan sencillo para el conejo, quien mantenía una sonrisa tranquila bien plantada en su rostro.

Una de las encargadas del lugar se acercó al conejo dispuesta a darle un tour por el lugar a lo cual Bugs accedió con entusiasmo. Así que caminando por el museo que constaba de dos pisos, la chica iba explicando un poco de cada una de las piezas, diciéndole el nombre, mencionando un poco de la historia y de su creador.

Daffy seguía manteniendo su distancia, ahora bien observando las mejillas sonrojadas de la chica la cual soltaba constantes risitas nerviosas debido a los comentarios coquetos que llegaba a hacer el conejo. El pato dejo salir un suspiro dejando escapar parte de su molestia en este, eso era algo que tal vez el jamás seria capaz de cambiar del conejo. Bugs tenia una forma peculiar de ser con las mujeres, siempre seria un donjuán y sin importar de quien se tratara el encontraba la forma de hacer que cada una de las mujeres que se cruzaban con el, terminaran anonadadas. Esas palabras encantadoras acababan metiéndose justo en el corazón de todas esas inocentes mujeres y el pato no comprendía la razón por la cual ellas resultaban ser tan ingenuas como para caer solo por unas cuantas palabras dulces.

No iba a mentir, desde antes de que se encontraran juntos, la forma coqueta de ser del conejo para con las chicas le provocaba cierta incomodidad que él se negaba a reconocer como celos.

Desvió su mirada de ellos dirigiéndola a una de las pinturas… ¿porque era que ahora el verlo actuar de esa forma despertaba una sensación de molestia mas profunda? Tal vez era por el hecho de que se encontraban juntos y el verlo comportarse a si era casi inaceptable, pero el conejo era así, desde hace 17 años que lo conocía y estaba claro que lo hacia hasta cierto punto de forma inconsciente. Mas sin embargo…

Daff…-

Dirigió su vista hacia donde venia la voz del conejo y apenas y volteo cuando un beso golpeo contra su frente siendo plantado con cierta delicadeza. Se quedo quieto por un par de segundos antes de apartar a Bugs alejándolo con un empujón, de él.

¿Qué es lo que quieres?- pregunto con un tono de enojo quitándose el beso invisible de la frente.

El conejo sonrió aun mas, había estado observando las reacciones del pato y sabia que la manera en la que estaba tratando a la chica hacia que el pato se molestara. Esa reacción de 'te miro pero me niego a parecer celoso, así que finjo que no me interesa', era la misma que había visto veces antes. Era divertido el ver a Daffy con un una mirada asesina en su rostro y su quijada apretada para no dejar salir palabra alguna que demostrara sus celos. Y todo gracias a su orgullo. Ese pato siempre seria orgulloso, siempre se le dificultaría disculparse, ser dulce o aceptar sus celos.

Nada, es solo que es raro el que no te hayas quejado de nada en todo este tiempo- miro el cuadro que el pato había estado viendo.

Eres muy poco cosa como para escuchar mis quejas.- dijo Daffy con una voz por demás de elegante. – además ¿Dónde esta la musa que te estaba dando el recorrido?- busco con su mirada la figura de la chica.

Le he dicho que se podía ir, que podía seguir yo solo- intentaba no reírse de la versión entre enojada y celosa del pato.

Bueno, si ya has terminado entonces vámonos de aquí…- no pudo evitar que un muy ligero sonrojo se posara sobre sus mejillas odiando ese calor que emitían en su rostro

Bueno entonces a donde vamos ahora, Doc?- soltó la pregunta de forma cantarina.

No era del tipo de Looney que le gustaran las cursilerías, era por eso que su mente le recriminaba cada acto amable que realizaba hacia el conejo. El no tenía por que estar haciendo eso de llevar a Bugs a una salida juntos, siendo el, el encargado de organizarlo todo. Mas sin embargo una pequeña parte de el, era la que le indicaba que lo tenia que hacer.

Saliendo del museo Bugs dio una corta despedida a la joven colocando un beso sobre su mano para después marcharse.

Daffy se detuvo un instante a observar el lugar, intentando recordar el camino por el cual se encontraba el siguiente lugar al que quería llevar al conejo. No estaba muy lejos del museo, solo se tenia que caminar un poco para poder llegar.

Pero a pesar de la cercanía que tenían esos dos lugares, ahora llevaban media hora buscando el supuesto que sitio que Daffy tenia en mente.

Debimos de dar vuelta en Alburquerque- Dijo Bugs repitiendo una vez más aquella famosa frase que solía decir en los episodios en los que se perdía cuando viajaba bajo tierra.

Cállate! No repitas esa estúpida frase!- grito perdiendo su paciencia.

Era la tercera vez que Bugs mencionaba lo mismo y aun que el conejo sabia bien que estaba jugando con la poca tranquilidad del pato no estaba dispuesto a dejar de molestarlo.

Tranquilo, Doc. Pero si seguimos caminando de esta forma sin duda acabaremos en Alburquerque-

El pato se ahorro sus palabras limitándose a mirar con sumo desprecio al conejo que caminaba un paso por detrás de él.

Solo estoy jugando, viejo- dio una "ligera" palmada en su espalda, cambiándose de lugar de tal manera que ahora caminaba junto a él.

No paso más de un minuto antes de que pudieran llegar al lugar. Bugs se quedo atónito al mirar el lugar.

Era un viejo cine de aquellos donde se podían ver las películas en blanco y negro que eran transmitidas durante toda la tarde, esos cines donde transmitían primeramente las noticias o las caricaturas antes de transmitir la película.

Se adentraron en el lugar y Bugs no sabia precisamente que esperar, hacia tanto tiempo que no veía un cine tan antiguo como aquel, no era melancolía lo que sentía sino una sensación juvenil de entusiasmo. Recordaba cuando veía los episodios de los otros Looneys en esas grandes pantallas y en las salas repletas de personas de varias edades. Lamentablemente los tiempos estaban cambiando torturosamente y el buen gusto de los niños estaba comenzando a desaparecer. Por lo tanto el ver un lugar así lo llevaba devuelta a esa época en la cual era tan solo un Looney aprendiz, cuando todos estaban completamente locos y el humor negro predominaba ante todo.

Extraños gestos, bromas pesadas y tontas, risas lunáticas, directores histéricos (bueno eso aun no cambiaba) y mucha diversión…. Ocho días sin estar en aquel loco estudio y ya empezaba a extrañar la compañía de cada uno de sus compinches. Sam con su tosca forma de ser y su avaricia, Wilie siempre queriendo devorar a RoadRunner, Porky con su inagotable amabilidad, Lola con su típica sensualidad, Sylvestre persiguiendo al astuto canario, la torpeza de Elmer, la extraña forma de hablar del gallo Claudio, el olor y romanticismo de Pepe, la empatía de Speedy, la ternura de la Granny, el salvajismo de Taz… todos tenían lo suyo…. Pero al menos no tenia que extrañar al que desde un principio se coloco en el primer lugar de importancia para el….

Algo de tomar, conejo?-

Volvió su vista a Daffy, todo aquello había pasado demasiado rápido y aun no lograba creer que estuviera con el… que pudiera tocarlo de la manera en la que antes era como un mismísimo pecado para el. Un pecado que deseaba realizar….

Un poco de agua estaría bien…Duck… -

Daffy pidió un par de bebidas tanto para el como para el conejo y se dispusieron a ir a lo que era la única sala que estaba abierta a esas tempranas horas del día. El pato había encargado a Porky el hacer todas las reservaciones y preparativos, y dentro de esos preparativos incluía la selección de los episodios que iban a ver.

La pantalla se ilumino y él estaba ansioso por ver lo que saldría en la pantalla, de lo que se transmitiera dependería si dejaba vivo o no al cerdito.

La cita comenzó a correr y el típico logo de inicio apareció en toda la pantalla seguido por la figura del conejo mordiendo una zanahoria. Y ese fue solo el comienzo de una serie de episodios en los que podían ver a cada uno de sus compañeros, tanto Sylvestre como Wile, Spike y Chester, Speedy y el Lento Rodriguez. Episodios en los que aparecían todos y cada uno de los Looneys con los que habían tenido la fortuna de trabajar y con los que seguían trabajando. Talento, eso era lo único en lo que ambos podían pensar.

Todos y cada uno de ellos poseían talentos tan parecidos para la gente común pero diferentes para ellos y Daffy había tenido la oportunidad de descubrir hasta el mas minúsculo talento de cada uno, cosas que les faltaban a otros, cosas que no solían repetirse en ninguno. La única cosa que todos poseían era el rasgo de la locura, pero esta incluso difería en cada uno de ellos.

Reían en unísono, observando las locuras y tonterías que realizaban cada uno de los Looneys. Los inútiles esfuerzos de unos, la torpeza de otros y el típico humor negro de otros tantos. Aquello era algo que no solían hacer mucho, el ver esos episodios en una pantalla grande hacia que fuese aun más entretenido.

Pero la risa del pato se dejo de escuchar cuando los episodios en el que el era el protagonista principal comenzaron a salir, uno a uno. Pero aquellos eran episodios viejos, como aquellos en los que tenia que luchar en su propia forma en contra de los nazis o en los que actuaba con Porky, como cuando salía con su traje de Robin Hood o de detective. Bugs reía divertido por las locuras del pato y esa forma torpe de ser, Daffy por otro lado se limitaba a hacer una mueca y a posar su vista en otra parte sintiéndose un tanto avergonzado por el tener que verse a el mismo haciendo unas de sus locuras.

Mas sin embargo las sonrisas de ambos decayeron por completo ante la transmisión de otro de los capítulos. Era uno de los que habían grabado juntos, en el que estaban presentándose en un teatro, recordaban lo mucho que practicaron para poder realizar ese grabado, los días que pasaron repitiendo las mismas líneas una y otra vez, hasta hacerlo todo perfecto.

Y ahora que Bugs lo veía, se daba cuenta de lo cruel que lucia todo cuando el pato presentaba sus mejores pasos de baile y no se escuchaba ni el mas mínimo aplauso, como todo le salía mal y como el era el suertudo robándose el cariño del publico.

Ahí estaba otra vez esa intensa sensación de pesar, una fibra notablemente sensible para los dos. La diferencia del Daffy de antes y el que estaba ahora en esa pantalla y que se encontraba sentado a su lado, era inmensamente grande.

Las cosas seguirán siendo asi cuando regresemos…-

La voz de Bugs salio con una extraña sensación de seriedad que el pato pudo notar con facilidad.

Tal vez no hemos sido lo suficientemente sinceros sobre todo esto… Duck- la atención de Daffy se poso por completo en el. – los problemas que hemos tenido no son mas que el comienzo… ¿crees que valga la pena, después de todo?-

¿Qué era aquello? ¿Estaba expresando sus dudas? O ¿era su sugerencia de que cortaran con todo esa ilusiones que se había vuelto real antes de que acabaran metiéndose en mas líos por estar juntos?

Aquello fue como un balde de agua fría cayendo súbitamente sobre el. Había huecos dentro de aquella relación y el ni siquiera había sido lo suficientemente bueno como para darse cuenta que dentro de la cabeza de aquel conejo que parecía tan firme en sus decisiones, había espacios para dudas tan fuertes que ahora lo llevaban a proponerle terminar con todo lo que habían logrado hasta el momento. Y bien se sorprendía del hecho que dentro de si existieran dudas igual de fuertes como para pensar por un instante en lo inconveniente que resultaría para el, el que tuviera una relación mas estrecha con aquel engreído conejo.

Y todo gracias a la sencilla transmisión de un episodio inadecuado, en el que se notaba no solo la rivalidad que tenia sino que el hecho de que Bugs siempre seria el mejor y Daffy el tonto que se esfuerza por tocarle siquiera los talones.

Silencio y Bugs no sabía que demonios estaba haciendo y mucho menos lo que quería lograr con ello. No era normal el que se comportara así, pero… toda la confusión que no se había presentado antes en él ahora llegaba.

17 años habían transcurrido para que pudieran estar juntos y estaban dispuestos a tirarlo todo por la borda por el sencillo hecho de que por la culpa de uno el otro había perdido su esencia. Bugs estaba realmente dispuesto a dejar al pato en libertad.

_Que hubieras hecho tu?-_

El recuerdo de la pregunta llego a de forma burlona. El terminar todo con el pato seria volver al inicio, en el que seguía con atención cada uno de sus pasos intentando evitar que el pato se acabara enganchando con alguien que no fuese el. Volver a esa frustrante sensación de tenerlo tan cerca sin poder siquiera colocar sus labrios sobre los de él.

Solo que todo será peor. Antes el no sabia lo que era besar al pato, ni el sabor deliciosamente cítrico que sus besos poseían, ni que podía sentirse completo cuando estaba con el y mucho menos que el despertar con el tan cerca fuese la mejor manera de empezar el día. Dejar todo eso de lado no seria cosa fácil, por supuesto que no, si una vez lo había llevado a casi dejarse caer en la ruina, ahora alejándose de el por voluntad propia seria algo completamente imposible, algo que no podría lograr ni con toda su fuerza de voluntad.

No, no lo podía permitir. Al menos él no estaba dispuesto a tener que dejar que todo se perdiera, si Bugs estaba pensando en hacerlo entonces… él se negaría a aceptarlo. 17 años esperando y lo podía tomar de la mano sin el peligro de que el conejo la apartara y ahora este se atrevía a dudar, después de todo lo que habían pasado… peor aun después de todo lo que habían hecho. Los moretones en el cuerpo de conejo se habían vuelto casi invisibles pero aun se podían notar estando lo suficientemente cerca. Los recuerdos de lo que habían hecho durante la mañana de aquel día aun estaban demasiado frescos, al igual que el sabor a café de ese beso que había iniciado todo.

Ha sido una tontería, olvídalo Doc.- una sonrisa nerviosa.

Esas palabras fueron el detonante para el enojo del pato, quien poniéndose de pie tomo al conejo por los brazo de forma brusca y haciendo que se pusiera de pie acerco su rostro al de él.

¿Quién demonios te has creído Dientón? ¿Quién diantres crees que eres para jugar de esa manera?- se podía notar el intento de Daffy por no partirle la cara al conejo. – decir ese tipo de estupideces para después arrepentirse de la forma mas irrazonable que existe, y se supone que el idiota soy yo?!-

¿Qué te hace pensar que ha sido sencillo para mi el tener que competir contra el looney que todos saben que seria la mejor compañía para ti que yo? Porky lo sabe, Lola también aun y cuando no lo diga, Marvin llevaría tu carrera al estrellato, gracias a Marvin tu nombre esta volviendo a sonar mientras que gracias a mi te habían colocado entre los menos apreciados.- elevo su voz, ahora hablando con disgusto.

Pero no podía, a quien intentaba engañar. Dentro de si sabía que terminaría secuestrando al pato si fuera necesario. Que no lograría soportar el verlo caminar con su traje de Duck Dodgers sabiendo que era incapaz de tocarlo.

Todo ese tiempo y Daffy apenas iba entendiendo, Bugs, el conejo que parecía tenerlo todo, el conejo de personalidad arrogante, tenía un punto flaco. Se sentía inferior ante Marvin, era esa la razón por la cual no soportaba al marciano, por que el conejo sabia que Marvin siempre compartiría un enlace fuerte con Daffy por el hecho de haber sido su contrincante en Duck Dodger, por el hecho de que resultaba mas favorable para el pato, por el hecho de que se podían llevar bien sin tener que actuar de forma arrogante entre ellos. Con Marvin el no tenia que presentar ninguna rivalidad, después de todo, los papeles que representaban hacían que el amor del público fuese el mismo para ambos. Dodgers por ser el ocurrente héroe de cada capitulo y Marvin por ser el mejor villano que intentaba sabotear inteligentemente al defensor de la galaxia. Con Bugs el solo aspiraba a ser la sombra que sentía envidia por la suerte del conejo y que intentaba sabotearlo.

Eran celos? Y el simple hecho de pensar en esa posibilidad que era prácticamente la respuesta correcta, hizo que una sensación de victoria y confusión se prendara a él.

Entonces si te sentías tan poca cosa…. Si sabias que en verdad no valía la pena el que todo esto comenzara. ¿Porque diantres diste el primer paso? ¿Por qué interviniste en mi cita con Marvin si pensabas que era mejor que estuviera con el?-

El enojo de Daffy se reflejaba en cada palabra, estaba realmente molesto, no era como sus enojos de antes donde subía la voz gritándole a maldiciones a todo el mundo. Era un enojo total y real, donde le agregaba un tono amargo y de aborrecimiento a su voz, dejando que sus palabras llegaran hasta el, metiéndose en su pecho causándole una punzada sobre de este.

Silencio…. El seño fruncido se volvió mas notable, Bugs solo permanecía pensativo y Daffy deseaba realmente el que le refutara sus palabras como siempre solía hacer… pero la voz del conejo se limito a esquivar las preguntas.

Es hora de que nos vayamos…Doc.-


End file.
